C'était écrit
by Extax
Summary: Jasper dangereusement dangereux Bella fragilement fragile Deux âmes qui se retrouvent qui s'affrontent qui s'apprivoisent qui finissent par s'aimer peut être. Poussé l'un vers l'autre. Bientôt rating M pour les Lemons. Mais je vous préviendrez. Fiction en Hiatus! ( Je suis désolée., elle n'est pas abandonné.)
1. Chapter 1

Je vous présente une fiction sur Jasper et Bella. Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas c'est dommage =)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

Bisous

Chapitre 1 : Dangereusement Dangereux.

**Pov Bella**

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois s'écoulèrent depuis qu'Edward m'avais abandonné. J'étais le devant la fenêtre comme tous les soirs à regarder les forets de Forks. Mes jours ici été comptés. D'ici une semaine je serais au Texas. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi. Une vie sans interdit, une vie de liberté. Loin de ses souvenirs qui me hante depuis tellement de temps maintenant. Ces souvenirs qui m'empoissonnent l'existence. Une vie sans les Cullen, sans vampire.

Loin de ce froids qui me les rappelais tant. Loin de cette pluie. Loin de ces forets. Loin de Jacob … A cette pensé mon cœur me fit mal. Mon meilleur ami. Mon soleil. Mon Loup. Jake allais me manquait. La meute aussi. Qu'aurais je fais sans eux ? Serais-je encore en vie ? Non La réponse était évidente. Ils avaient tué Laurent, ils avaient tué Victoiria. La où les Cullen avait échoué la meute avait réussi. La où les Cullen n'avait pus tenir leurs promesses, La Meute les avaient honoré.

Je me dirigeais sans m'en rendre compte vers ma guitare. Et commença à gratter, plus les notes venais et plus une mélodie en sortait. Ma voix s'éleva dans la nuit. La guitare m'avait sauvé, Jake me l'avais acheté pour oublier, pour me libéré. Et je dois avouer que cela avait réussi. Grace à cet instrument je m'étais libéré de cette souffrance. Mon père se tenait derrière ma porte à m'écouter chanter. Je savais qu'il aimait m'entendre et je savais aussi que la séparation allé être dure très dure pour lui et pour moi aussi. On ne se le disait pas mais on s'aimait plus que tout. Il était mon père et j'étais sa fille. Rien ne changerait, non rien, j'en fis la promesse.

C'était grâce a mon père que j'avais réussi à ne pas s'ombrer après leur départ, grâce a lui que j'ai continué à vivre, pour lui que tous les jours j'affrontais leur abandon. Pour lui que je voulais être plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Pour lui que je suis en vie. Pour lui et grâce à lui.

**« Charlie »**

Il m'avait entendu ce fait était sur. Il devait être là comme tous les soirs.

**« Bella »**

Oui il était là comme tous les soirs.

**« Merci »**

Il ne répondit rien, il était partie le cœur léger. A cet instant, j'avais besoin d'écrire, d'écrire sur eux, sur leur vie.

_Carlisle Cullen, homme devenue vampire. Fils devenue Père. Un homme bon qui vit ou plutôt survis pour sa famille, pour ses enfants et pour sa femme sa compagne son âme sœur. Vampire végétarien, médecin. Un homme qui croit qu'il a perdu son âme. Alors que je sais très bien qu'il a une âme même une des plus belles. _

_Esmé Cullen, femme devenue Vampire. Fille devenue Mère. Une femme qui vit ou plutôt survis pour sa famille, pour ses enfants et pour son homme son compagnon son âme sœur. Vampire végétarien, décoratrice d'intérieur. Une femme superbe, une mère en or. Une femme qui connait le verbe aimé et qui sais utiliser ce verbe. Une femme incroyable comme son âme. _

_Rosalie Hale, Femme devenue Vampire. Fille qui ne pourra jamais être mère. Devenue vampire trop tôt, sans avoir eue la chance de devenir mère a son tour. La plus grande déception de sa vie ou non-vie. Sa plus grande tristesse. Vampire végétarienne. Rosalie vit pour Emmet son compagnon, son homme son tout. Rosalie est une lionne qui défends sa famille coute que coute. Une personne de confiance, une amie fidèle dés qu'elle accorde son amitié. Rosalie est aussi pure que son âme, aussi magnifique qu'une poupée en porcelaine. _

_Emmet Cullen, Homme devenue Vampire. Fils est le restera a jamais. Devenue vampire trop tôt également. Vampire végétarien. Emmet est une bouffé d'air pure. Il aime la rigolade. Il a l'air d'un ours en apparence mais au fond de lui, cet homme a le cœur sur la main. Il aime sans concession. Quand il aime c'est pour toujours. Il vit Pour Rosalie, sa compagne, sa femme, son tout. Une personne qu'on rêverait d'avoir pour frère. Un homme bon sans aucune méchanceté. Emmet est aussi grand que son âme, aussi pure que la neige. _

_Alice Cullen, Femme devenue Vampire. Fille est le restera a jamais. Figée dans ses 17 ans à jamais. Alice, ce Lutin. Vampire végétarienne. Alice aime la mode plus que tout. Elle aime la vie et tout ce qui va avec. Alice est la lumière dans cette obscurité. Alice aime Jasper. Alice aime tout le monde. Une vraie pile. Alice est comme cette lumière qui vous rassure, les paroles des sœurs pour nous rassurée. Alice est une personne exceptionnelle. Son âme est pareille à un feu d'artifice. Aussi majestueux. _

_Edward Cullen, Homme devenue Vampire. Fils est le restera a jamais. Figée dans ses 17 ans à jamais. Vampire végétarien. Edward est romantique, le gendre parfait, le prince charmant. Celui qui vous protégera de lui pour votre bien. La personne qui souffrira le plus. Edward a été mon prince pendant six mois, puis pour ma sécurité est partie. Je l'ai aimé autant que je l'ai détesté. Aujourd'hui subsiste juste une grande amitié que j'éprouve a son égard. Cet homme est aussi mélodieux qu'une berceuse. Son âme est d'une pureté sans pareil. _

_Enfin Jasper Hale, Homme devenue Militaire pour devenir Vampire. Homme est le restera a jamais. Figée dans ses 22 ans. Jasper vampire sanguinaire pour devenir vampire végétarien. Vampire que tout le monde fuis, que tout le monde craint. Mais peut être la personne la plus loyale. Autant Sauvage et dangereux qu'un fauve. Autant protecteur et doux qu'un Loup. Jasper est d'après les Cullen la personne la moins apte à résister au sang humain. Mais Jasper est empathe. Allez résister à du sang quand vous êtes entouré de six vampires assoiffés de sang. Jasper a une beauté brute. Aussi dangereuse qu'attirante. Jasper est dangereusement Sexy. Un homme pur et brut. Jasper Hale est juste dangereusement dangereux. _

Je laissais tomber mon bloc note. Ecrire m'avais toujours fais du bien. Je laissais cette partie de moi et finissait mes cartons. Car dans une semaine ne l'oublions pas je serais au soleil au Texas.

**Pov Jasper **

Voila presque une année que nous étions partis de Forks. Voila presqu'un an que j'étais partis de chez le Cullen. Alice et moi été un vieux souvenir. Seul Rosalie et Emmet prenait de mes nouvelles. Et je m'en portais pas plus mal. J'avais renoué avec mes émotions mes sentiments. J'étais parti au Texas dans une de mes maisons que les Cullen ne connaissaient pas. J'étais parti retrouver Peter et Charlotte de vieux amis a moi. Mon frère d'arme et sa compagne. Laissant derrière moi les cinquante dernières années. Voulant tout oublier, voulant oublier son visage. Oublier son parfum, son rire, son sang, sa pureté. Tout, tout oublier. Oublier jusqu'à son existence. Insignifiante petite humaine. Petite humaine fragile.

Bella, ce prénom me hantait. Je la détestais autant que je la désirais. Cette insignifiante petite humaine qui avait bouleversé nos vies, ma vie. Une vie sans elle. Sans se désir, sans son sang, sans son odeur de frésia. Sans son rire, sans sa délicatesse, sans son regard et surtout sans ses émotions.

**« - Putain Jasper arrête ! Tu projettes ! **

**Désolé Vieux ! **

**Allez viens avec nous, on va chasser, ca va te faire du bien.**

**J'arrive » **

Je laissai les pensées de côtés dans une semaine nous faisions une rentrée universitaire. Une première pour Peter et Charlotte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci Beaucoup pour les reviews =) J'espère que la suite vous plaira =) **

**J'ai l'habitude d'écouter des musiques en écrivant. Donc autant partager aussi.**

**J'ai écouté l'artiste birdy . **

**Voilà ! Bisous !**

**Chapitre 2 : Cali**

**POV Jasper**

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs pour arriver à ma classe. Cette fois ci j'avais pris option histoire comme a chaque fois en faite. J'espérais cette fois ci tomber sur un prof qui savait de quoi il parlait. Peter avait pris histoire des arts et Charlotte avait opté pour la psychologie. Cette nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi. La liberté était à bout de bras. Je pouvais par moment l'effleurer. Tout aurais pus être parfait si une certes humaine était a mes cotés. Mais non elle ne l'était pas et ne le sera jamais. Edward avait déjà du aller la chercher ne pouvant vivre sans lui. Quand à elle, elle avait du lui sauter dans les bras, lui pardonnant tout. Ils devaient en ce moment même vivre leur amour en plein jour en Alaska. Il finira sans doute par la transformer. Car même s'il pensait qu'on perdait notre âme en devenant vampire il ne pourrait pas lui refuser en fin de compte. Elle arriverait à ces fins. Et moi je devrais assister impuissant devant se débordement d'amour. Cela je ne le voulais pas et ne pouvais pas. Je la détestais pour ce qu'elle me faisait vivre en ce moment même. Bella n'était peut être pas au courant mais c'était de sa faute à elle ! Pas a moi ! Je n'avais rien demandé, et elle est arrivée avec la bouche en cœur. Avec ces émotions en parfaite harmonie avec elle. Avec sa tendresse, son indulgence, sa bonté d'âme, sa façon d'aimer notre espèce.

**« - Jazz'. On se sépare là. On se retrouve pour midi. A toute Mec ! **

**-A toute Vieux ! Amusez vous bien.»**

**POV Bella **

Je courais vers mon cours d'art, en retard le premier jour, ça n'arrivais qu'à moi ce genre de chose. J'arrivais dans ma salle et repéra une place libre. Je me tournais vers l'homme assis. Ses yeux, ils étaient rubis. Un vampire et non végétarien en plus. C'est bien ma veine ça. Une nouvelle vie sans vampire. Ouais tu peux toujours rêver Bella.

**« - Cette place est-elle prise ?**

**-Non, vous pouvez vous assoir belle demoiselle. **

**-Merci »**

Belle demoiselle je lui en foutrais moi des belles demoiselles. Vampire va ! Mais bon il avait l'air sympa. Au moins lui ne tentera pas de me tuer. Il doit boire suffisamment de sang humain pour convoiter le mien. Je me tournai vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Celui-ci tout d'abord étonner me le rendit.

**« - Je me présente Cali.**

**-Peter.**

**-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »**

Le cours se passa tranquillement, il était tout bonnement intéressant. J'étais heureuse de ne pas m'être tromper de cursus. Je sens que cette année aller être pleine de surprise.

**POV Peter**

Le grand jour était arrivé j'entrais a l'université pour la première fois depuis un siècle. Jasper avais réussi à nous convaincre charlotte et moi d'y aller. Cela faisait presqu'un an que Jasper nous avez rejoins. Je me souviens encore on rentrait d'une chasse avec Char' quand on l'avait trouvé devant la maison. Il avait l'air anéanti. Vidé. Rien à voir avec le Jasper qu'on connaissait. Le dieu de la guerre était détruit. Jasper nous explique alors l'histoire. La venu d'une humaine dans la vie de « sa » famille, l'amour d'Edward pour celle-ci. L'humaine était la chanteuse d'Edward. Celui-ci arrivait a supporté la soif de son sang. Ne voulant ni la tuer, ni la changer. D'après Jasper Edward était inconditionnellement amoureux de l'humaine. Puis un soir, le jour de l'anniversaire de l'humaine le drame arriva, elle s'était coupé le doigt. Tout se passa très vite. Le sang, l'odeur, l'attaque. La fin. Il quittait sa famille ne supportant plus la perte de l'humaine. La rancœur des siens. Le divorce d'avec Alice. Il parti sans se retourner, et nous a rejoins. Les premiers temps fut difficile. Car malgré l'amertume dans sa voix, Char' et moi avions compris qu'il était tombé en amour pour une humaine qui était en plus la petite amie de son frère. On avait essayé de lui faire reconnaitre les faits mais Jasper ne voulu rien savoir. A fil des semaines Jasper était redevenue Le major, le Dieu de la guerre. Voulant couper tout se qui le relier a son ancienne vie de végétarien. Voulant oublier L'humaine qui avais fondre son cœur de glace.

J'arrivais vers ma salle et trouvai toute suite une place. Au fil des minutes des personnes arrivèrent mais personne ne vint vers moi trop peur sans doute de mes yeux rubis. Mais qu'importe au moins je pourrais suivre le cours tranquillement. Puis d'un coup une odeur de frésia arriva jusqu'à mes narines. Je levai les yeux et vit une jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolats profond. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante quatre. Ses cheveux tombaient en magnifique boucles jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle regarda la salle et vint vers moi. Me regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucune peur ne dégagea d'elle. Soit elle été folle, soit elle était d'une bonté exceptionnel.

**« - Cette place est-elle prise ?**

**-Non, vous pouvez vous assoir belle demoiselle. **

**-Merci »**

Elle s'installa tranquillement avec une grâce que je ne connaissais pas chez les humains. Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis avec plaisir.

**« - Je me présente Cali.**

**-Peter.**

**-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »**

Le cours se déroula sans problème après trois heures, je pus rejoindre ma moitié et Jasper. Il était là sous un arbre. Je m'avançais devant eux, embrassant ma compagne au passage.

**« - Tu m'as manqué my Amor.**

**- Toi aussi mon grand fou.**

**- Et les gars vous en avait pas marre vous transpirez l'amour. Nous dis Jasper**

**- Pas la peine de t'énervé mec. Que se passe-t-il pour que notre cher major adoré soit au bord de la crise de nerf ? **

**- Rien, rien justement.**

**- Encore cette humaine ? Mec faudrait peut être que tu commence à l'oublier.**

**- Je sais, j'essaye. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je déteste cette sensation de vide.**

**- Pas grave mec, on va réussir à te la faire oublier cette nénette. Bon aller changement de sujet comment s'est passé votre matinée ?**

**- Parfaite, la psychologie est faite pour moi. **

**- Comme a chaque fois, l'histoire et erroné mais bon. Cette année risque d'être intéressante quand même. Et toi vieux ?**

**- Terrible ! Tous les élèves ont eu peur de moi. C'était marrant à voir. Enfin tous sauf une qui est venue s'asseoir avec moi. Elle m'a souris, m'a parler c'était déstabilisant. Elle était déstabilisante. **

**- Et comment était cette humaine, mon cœur ? »**

**POV Jasper **

Peter était en train de nous parler de cette humaine qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui voir même le contraire. Elle me rappela automatiquement Bella. Misérable humaine qui m'avait volé mon cœur soit elle.

**« - …Frésia …Cali… Grace … Vampire … Yeux chocolats avec un air de malice dans le regard » **

Bella ? Ma Bella ? Frésia, vampire, Grace ? Non ce n'est pas elle.

**« - Tu as dit quoi vieux ?**

**-Je disais donc cette humaine était brune aux yeux chocolats avec un air de malice dans le regard avec des courbes parfaite, une grâce et délicatesse qui m'ont fait penser à un vampire. Elle ferait un magnifique vampire. A oui, elle s'appelle Cali. Sympa non ? Mais je pense que c'est plus un surnom qu'autre chose. Tu veux savoir autre chose ? »**

Il fallait que je sois sur.

**« - As-tu vu une morsure de vampire sur son poignet gauche ?**

**- Désolé mec, je n'ai pas fait gaffe. »**

Voilà comment voulez vous que je sache si monsieur le vampire ne fait pas attention a cette humaine. Il faut que je me résonne, elle ne doit pas être là. Pourquoi serait-elle là ? Si elle voulait un endroit avec du soleil elle aurait était a Phoenix, chez sa mère. Cette histoire allais me rendre dingue il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Que je sache se qu'il se passe. Qui elle est.

**« - Peter invite là demain midi à venir déjeuner avec nous, il faut que je sache quelque chose. » **

Peter ne trouva rien à dire et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

**POV Bella**

La journée était enfin finie. Je pouvais enfin me reposais tranquillement. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, ipod dans les oreilles. Du rock, qu'est ce que j'aimais ce style de musique. 30 seconds to mars. Jared Leto chantait. J'en frissonnais de temps en temps. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que se soit une autre personne qui me chante ces chansons. Un blond sexy. Dangereusement Dangereux. Mais il devait être à cet instant dans les bras chéris de son lutin. A cette pensé mon cœur se serra.

**« Jasper … Où es-tu ? … »**

Je m'endormis sur ces paroles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je tiens a vous remerciez pour vos reviews. Et vos encouragements. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours. Je serais ravi de répondre à vos questions si vous en avez. Sur ce Bonne Lecture.**

**Extax**

**~ Carly Rae Jespen ~**

**Chapitre 3 : Qui l'auraient Cru ? **

**POV Jasper**

Vous vous êtes déjà demander pourquoi vous étiez sur terre ? Pourquoi on avait choisi pour vous ? Avez-vous déjà ressentit une telle douleur qu'elle vous mettrait à genoux ? Avez-vous déjà voulu pleurer sans qu'aucune larme ne coule ? Êtes-vous déjà sentis attiré vers une personne sans pouvoir y remédier ? Avez-vous déjà voulu en finir ? Partir de cette vie qui n'était pas pour vous. Tout quitter pour tout recommencer. Loin de tout ce qui vous faisaient mal ? Loin de toute cette attraction qui vous lit a une personne. Loin de cette personne qui ne sera jamais vôtre. Loin de toutes vos souffrances. Loin de toute souffrance. Pour trouver un semblant de liberté. Un semblant de bien être. Faire un retour aux sources ? vivre de nouveau ? Rire, pleurer, hurler sans qu'on vous analyse à tout bout de champ ? Le rêve !

Moi j'ai rêvé de tout ça. Mais je ne peux fuir tout ceci. Voilà la vie d'un damné. D'un être dépourvu d'âme. Qui se nourris du sang de ces victimes. Animal ou autre.

Moi qui suis empathe. Ressentir toutes les émotions des autres. En plus de devoir vivre avec les miens je dois vivre avec celle des autres. La plus haute des punitions.

Je voudrais tellement partir, pouvoir échapper a cette comédie ! Mais non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas mourir. Immortel. Ne pouvant espérer mourir. Ne pouvant pas non plus espérer vivre. Condamné à errer sur terre. A voir tout le monde mourir. Sans pouvant faire quelque chose. Rester sur cette terre. Sans pouvoir se donner la mort. Presque deux cent ans c'est beaucoup trop. Même entourer des personnes qu'on aime. Sans même de fin possible.

La mort quel mot si doux aux creux de mon oreille. Une lame sur un poignet, des cachets. C'est si simple pour un humain. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. NON ! Ils ne savent pas, ils ne savent rien. Insignifiant petits humains. Être si fragile. Dont la vie ne tiens qu'à un fils. Frôlant la mort tous les jours. Jouant avec.

Je rêve de dire Adieux à ce monde. Je rêve de faire glisser tout doucement une lame sur mon poignet ressentir cette libération quand mon sang quitterais mon être. Je rêve de boire du poison. Je rêve de tout doucement fermer les yeux. Sentir l'inconnu, le néant me serrer dans leurs bras. Me dire « _C'est la fin Jasper. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer pour l'éternité_ » Si seulement. Mais non ca n'arrivera jamais. J'avais demandé a Peter de mettre fin a mes jours mais celui-ci avait refusé.

La nuit était bien avancée quand je pris ma guitare pour jouer. Me laissant bercer par les notes, entouré de son. Mon esprit dériva au premier jour où nous avions rencontré Bella.

**Flash Back **

Une rentrée comme toutes les autres. Tous les élèves nous regardaient comme ci on était une attraction. Qu'est ce que je n'aimais pas ressentir les hormones de ces adolescents. Dieu que ces ado étaient puériles, ne pensant qu'a eux. Nous étions tous assis à notre table habituelle. Ecoutant les autres élèves parler. Si j'ai bien compris toute l'histoire, une nouvelle était arrivée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser « _la pauvre_ ». La fille du chef Swan. Une odeur de Frésia venait de me chatouiller les narines. Instinctivement toute ma famille et moi nous nous retournions vers elle. Je pus ressentir toutes les émotions de ma famille. Alice était heureuse, Rosalie appréhendait la suite, Emmet était comme fou et Edward lui reconnu sa chanteuse. Pour la part je ne ressentis rien, où alors je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Mon Monstre cria « _**MIENNE**_ » Mais je l'ignorai. Mon regard croisa le sien et à cet instant précis j'étais comme paralysé. Ces yeux s'agrippa a mon regard et je puis voir une fraction de seconde une lueur qui m'était tout bonnement inconnu. Je ressentis le besoin de la protéger. De tout du monde, mais surtout de nous. Un grognement se fit entendre qui me fit me retournais vers Edward. M'enlevant de la contemplation de cet si magnifique mais si fragile petite humaine.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je me levai de mon lit. Il était temps de retourner avec la réalité. Aujourd'hui je rencontrais Cali, L'amie Humaine de Peter. Encore une humaine. Je n'arrive pas à oublier Bella. Et il va me mettre une autre humaine dans les pattes. Je sens que cette journée va être pleine de surprise. Les cours passèrent avec une lenteur des plus éprouvantes. Pas que j'étais excité par cette rencontre. Mais J'étais impatient de voir qui avait en l'espace de même pas cinq minutes réussi à faire fondre mon frère d'arme. La pause de midi allait bientôt arriver. Quand la cloche sonna je me précipitais vers notre point de rendez vous. J'y retrouvais Charlotte qui était déjà là.

**« Alors comment crois-tu qu'elle ais ?**

**Elle doit être spéciale vu que Peter va nous la présenter. **

**Tu crois qu'elle nous fera un don de sang ?**

**Jasper ! dit elle indigné.**

**Oh si on peut même plus rire. **

**Toi t'aimerais qu'on suce le sang de ton humaine ?**

**Ne parle pas d'elle ! Grognais-je**

**Calme Major ! Je rigolais. Ah tiens les voilà. »**

Je ne me retournais pas. Pas besoin. De toute façon ils allaient arriver. Une odeur de frésia vint jusqu'à mes narines. Putain c'est vrai qu'il m'avait dit qu'elle sentait comme ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Bella. Plus ils approchaient et plus son odeur m'étais insoutenable. « _BELLA BELLA !_ » Mon Monstre hurlait sans s'arrêter. « _**STOP !**_ » J'allais pour me retourner quand j'entendis l'humaine parler.

**« Jasper ? »**

Je me retournais brusquement. Mon cœur se serais arrêté de battre si il aurait pus. Elle était devant moi. Mon humaine. Ses yeux chocolat si profonds qu'on se perdrait. Ses cheveux tombaient en cassade de boucle le long de son dos. Son corps avait changé en un an. Elle avait de ses courbes à en faire baver un saint. Elle était là devant moi habiller d'un slim noir et d'un débardeur violet. Elle était légèrement maquiller. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait noir et sa bouche plus prononcé à cause de son gloss. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devant elle. Caressant sa joue. Mes yeux azur dans ses yeux chocolat. Nos regards restaient bloqués face à l'autre. Je sentis enfin ces émotions me frappait de plein fouet. Joie, tristesse, colère. Je me sentis vacillais sous l'emprise de ses émotions. Puis petit à petit je les sentis diminuer pour disparaitre. Mon regard du ce faire incertain car Bella tendit la main vers ma joue.

**« Bonjour Jasper. »**

Mon cœur mort se serait miens à battre la chamade s'il avait pu.

**« Isabella ? »**

Peter et charlotte ont du comprendre que mon humaine était justement devant moi. Car ils nous laissèrent un peu d'intimité. Isabella Caressa ma joue. Un petit sourire en coin. Sans m'y attendre, elle se fit une place dans mes bras. Je pu enfin ressentir ce si doux parfum qui me hantais. Je mis ma tête dans son coup est inspira son parfum. Isabella se libera de mes bras pour ce poster devant moi. J'allais parler quand Bella mit un doigt sur ma bouche. Elle me murmura pour que moi seul entende.

**« Pas d'excuse s'il te plait. Je m'en fou comme de ma première petite culotte de ce qui c'est passer a mon anniversaire. Ne te sens pas coupable s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ressentir la soif de six vampires en plus de la tienne n'était pas facile. Si Edward ne m'avait pas poussé contre la table en verre. Tout ceci ne se serais pas passé. Alors chut, car moi je ne t'en veux pas. N'oublis pas que je suis sa chanteuse. Et de toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas tué. »**

Son discours me surpris. Qu'était devenue notre Bella si fragile, notre Bella qui rougissait pour rien. Car cette Bella n'était pas la même que j'ai connu il y a un an. Non, Cette Bella était une Femme, une Femme Forte qui plus ai. Elle m'adressa un sourire, puis se retourna vers Peter.

**« Bon on se le fait ce pique nique ?»**

Peter et Charlotte revint vers nous tout sourire. Je pouvais ressentir leur joie. Ils étaient heureux pour moi. Bella s'adossa à l'arbre. Peter commença à déballer « notre » Déjeuner. Mon Dieu, on va devoir manger. Tout doucement un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers nous. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux du Peter. Peter amena à lui son sandwich. Avant qu'il ne croque dedans Bella intervenais.

**« Non, Peter. Arrête ça. **

**Arrêter quoi Cali ?**

**Ne mange pas. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. »**

Peter la regarda interloqué. Avais-je oublié de leur dire que Bella connaissait notre secret ? Sans doute. Peter ne comprenait absolument rien. Et Moi je me délectais de ce moment.

**« Jazz' »**Que ce nom sonnait bien dans sa bouche.** « Franchement t'aurais pus leur dire. »**Peter et Charlotte ne comprenaient rien à tout ça.

**« Vu que votre imbécile d'ami ne vous a rien dit sur moi, j'ai le devoir de me présenter toute seule. Je m'appelle donc Isabella Swan. J'ai rencontré Jasper quand je suis arrivée à Forks. Je suis sortis avec le Frère de Jazz', Edward. Je me suis vite lier d'amitié avec Alice, Emmet, Edward et leurs parents. » **Je ne ressentais rien, elle me cachait volontairement ses émotions. Elle se retourna vers moi et me tira la langue. Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de faire à cette langue, la toute suite la maintenant. **« Rosalie et moi nous nous entendions pas, où plutôt n'avons jamais voulus essayer de devenir amies. Jasper lui restait tout le temps loin de moi, a mon plus grand malheur. »** Je restais sans voix. Alors elle aurait voulu qu'on se côtois. **« Ferme la bouche, Jasper. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward te trouvais dangereux pour moi, que je le pensais. »** Peter et Charlotte, restaient sans voix devant les paroles de Bella. Petit à Petit, le questionnement arriva. **« Donc je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit jasper à mon sujet où Même si il a parlait de moi. Je disais donc, que je l'ai rencontré à Forks. Et Du jour au lendemain ils sont partis sans en au revoir après que je me sois couper et que tout le monde est essayer de me bouffer. »** On dirait presque que tout ca l'amusait.

Peter intervint enfin.** « Tu veux me faire croire quoi là ? Tu vas me dire que tu connais notre secret ? » **Peter croyait à un coup montait. Bella lui souris tout doucement. Elle murmura pour que nous seul puissions entendre. **« Si votre secret est d'être des vampires. Alors oui, je connais votre secret. Si tu as peur que je dévoile tout, pars sans crainte, je ne dirais rien. Vous n'êtes pas les seules créatures surnaturelles que je rencontre. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous »** Que voulais t'elle dire par là. Non Ne me dite pas qu'elle sait pour les quileutes. Ne me dites pas qu'un des Quileutes s'est imprégner d'elle. Je devais me l'avouer. Elle devait être une imprégné autrement comment connaissait-elle leur existence. Peter restait sceptique. **« Prouve le moi ! Prouve-moi que tu sais qui nous sommes. Prouve-moi que tu n'as pas peur de nous. »** Un grognement sortie de ma gorge. Que faisait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Bella se leva, alla se placer devant lui. Elle ancra ses iris dans ceux de Peter. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Mais elle n'a vraiment peur, elle voulait mourir ou quoi ? Aucun sens de survis. Elle voulait ma mort. **« Je peux te dire que tu es un vampire avec un régime naturel. Que Charlotte est ta compagne. Que tu as fait le guerre civile.» **Comment savait-elle tout ça. On en lui a jamais parlé de mon passé. Alors comment ? Je pouvais sentir la nervosité de Peter. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais vraiment pas. **« Je peux te dire que vos ennemis mortels sont des loups garou. En as-tu assez ou veux tu que je continue ? »** Que faisait elle ? **« Continue. »** C'était sans appel. Mais Charlotte n'osait pas intervenir. Bella restait confiante. Elle souriait même. **« Vous ne manger pas, vous ne vous exposé pas au soleil. Non pas que vous bruleriez mais vous brillez. Vous ne dormez pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de respirer. Ah oui, tu as était transformez par Maria. »** Comment ? **« Comment sais tu tout ça, l'humaine ? »** Peter commençait à perdre patience. Mais Bella ne flanchez pas. Elle resta devant lui. N'esquivant aucun geste. Il pourrait la tuer. Et Elle, elle reste. **« Avant que tu ne t'énerve d'avantage, je vais simplement te dire que j'ai trainé un an avec les quileutes. Pendant cette année, j'ai pus découvrir pas mal de secret concernant les Cullen. Une chose entrainant une autre. Les déductions sont assez faciles à faire. »** D'un coup sans comprendre Peter se calma directe.

Bella se leva et lui adressa un sourire. **« Sans rancune ?»** Peter se leva à son tour**. « Je sens que je vais bien amusez avec toi. »** Il lui sourit**. « J'espère bien. Je ne compte pas vous laisser partir loin de moi, enfin si vous voulez bien rester avec moi. »** Bien sur qu'on le veut. J'avais envie de lui criais. Je voulais savoir une chose **« Bella ?» **Elle se retourna sur moi. **« Oui Jasper ? »** J'allais lui demander pour elle et les quileutes. Quand son portable sonna. Elle prit son portable et décrocha avant de me murmurais un désolé. Belle alla vers l'arbre pour un petit peu plus de discrétion. Qu'elle n'aurait pas vu qu'on l'entendrait d'ici mais bon.

**« Jake, arrête ! … C'est bon j'ai compris … Et non je ne ferais pas de bêtises. T'es pire que mon père. … Jake je suis au Texas. Qui dit Texas dit soleil. … »** Elle ancra son regard dans le mien**. « Qui dit soleil, dit pas de vampire. Jake c'était le deal. Je prenais une faculté au soleil, et tu restais à Forks. Jake ne me force pas à m'énerver. »** Bella avait appris à mentir en l'espace d'une année. Loin des vampires. Il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec elle. **« Non Jake, je ne vais pas en profiter pour aller a la rechercher des Cullen. … Jacob tu me saoul là. Non je n'ai pas rencontré de Cullen. Oui je rentrerais si c'était le cas… Jake, je suis grande, je peux me protéger toute seule. J'ai pas besoin d'un loup avec moi.» **Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il comme ça. **« Ecoute Jake mon père ma laissé partir. Pourquoi toi tu n'y arrive pas ? »** Je pus entendre Jacob lui hurler qu'il l'aimait. A cette phrase mon cœur se serra. J'avais peur de la réponse de Bella**. « Je sais Jake. Mais je n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiments à ton égard. » **J'étais soulagé**. ** Tout le long de son échange téléphonique Bella gardais ses yeux dans les miens**. « Je suis désolée Jacob. Je vais te laisser. Ne tant fait pas, il ne m'attaquera pas ici. Si besoin je pourrais toujours trouver un vampire pour me protéger. »** Elle parlait de moi, j'en étais persuader. Avant même qu'il réponde Bella raccrocha son téléphone.

Elle revint vers nous avec le sourire. Nous la regardions avec questionnement. J'allais lui posait une question quand elle m'arrêta**. « Je te promets de te raconter tout mais plu tard. Je suis désolée pour tout ce Remus ménage. Mais Jacob est très protecteur. Voir trop**.**»** Bella regarda sa montre. **« Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner en cours. A bientôt. » **Charlotte la regarda**. « Bella tu n'as même pas mangé »** Notre jeune humaine se retourna vers nous**. « Vous inquiétais pas, je mangerais une pomme. » **Elle leur fit un signe de la main, quand elle passa a côté de moi. Elle m'embrassa la joue. **« A plus tard Jasper. »** Elle partie sans se retourner.

Au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer j'ai changer ma façon de le présenter. Dites moi ce que vous en penser. De mon côté je préfère la nouvelle disposition. Car comme ça on assiste en directe de ce que pense Jazz' et le comportement des uns. Un autre question, vous préférer que je fasse une chapitre avec différent point de vue ou un chapitre pour un point de vue ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus car j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Bien vous.

Bisous

Extax. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à vous tous de me suivre. Cela me fait chaud au cœur. Désolé pour ce petit retard. J'ai eue quelques soucis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A la semaine prochaine. ! **

_**Chapitre 4 ~Evanescence ~**_

_POV Bella_

Jasper. Ce prénom m'obsède. Il y a presque deux ans j'étais tombé amoureuse d'un vampire. Enfin tomber amoureuse j'en suis plus si sur. Je pense plus qu'il m'éblouissait. Je me souviens encore du jour où il m'avait abandonné. J'avais était triste, détruite mais pas part son départ à lui. Mais part le départ du dernier vampire de la famille. Certes ils me manquaient tous, mais mon vampire du sud me manquait encore plus. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi je ressentais une telle attraction pour lui. Mais elle était bien présente. Quand je l'ai revue au bout d'un an tout à l'heure j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de bonheur. J'avais passé un moment si merveilleux. J'aurais donné mon humanité à Edward mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je le sais maintenant. Edward et moi étions ensemble pour le mystère pour l'adrénaline. Jacob avait raison sur un point. Je n'étais pas destinée à être avec Edward. Mais ceci ne me dérangeait plus. Je rigolais en me souvenant de toutes mes disputes avec mon meilleur ami. Comment avais je pus être si stupide. Mais aujourd'hui malgré l'attraction qui me lit à Jasper, je ne veux pas me remettre avec un vampire qui n'osera pas me prendre dans ses bras qui n'osera pas m'embrasser. NON ! Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. Que deviendrais-je le jour où il partira ? Je ne veux pas souffrir de son absence. Je ne peux pas.

Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Repensais a tout ça m'avait chamboulé. **« Jasper**. » Un courant d'air passa dans ma chambre. **« Oui, Bella ? »** Je me retournais vivement au son de cette voix**. « Jasper ! Que fais-tu là ? »** Jasper m'adressa un clin d'œil. **« Je voulais te voir, seul à seul. »** Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. **« Bella, je suis là pouf qu'on puisse parler. S'expliquer. »** Jasper baissa les yeux. **« Parlez de quoi Jazz' ? »**. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. **« De ton anniversaire de l'année dernière. Je … »** Je lui coupai la parole. Il n'allait quand même pas remettre ceci sur le tapis. Je vous en pris. Je m'en moque **« Jasper. Arrête ! Ca ne sert a rien de reparlez de ça. Je t'assure. »**

Jasper me regarda dans les yeux. Ses prunelles or me feraient chavirer n'importe quand. **« Pourquoi ne veux tu pas en parlez ? Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que tu as ressentis le jour là. »** Je tournais le dos à Jasper avançais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Et regardais dehors. **« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ? »** Jasper était maintenant à mes côtés. « **J'ai besoin de Savoir Bella. Vraiment besoin. »** Je soupirai**. **

**« Jasper se que je risque de te dire ne va pas te faire très plaisir. Je te préviens.** **Je me suis repassé la scène de nombreuse de fois dans ma tête. J'en suis venu à me poser des tas de questions qui restent sans réponses. Je savais dés le début que je risquais ma vie en permanence avec vous. Mais voilà, j'adorais être avec vous. Esmé me faisant me sentir bien. Elle me donnait l'amour maternel que ma mère ne me donner pas. Carlisle m'apprenais des choses sur votre espèce. Emmet me faisait me sentir aimer. Je n'ai jamais eue de frère ou de sœur. Ce qu'Emmet à vite balayer. Il était le meilleur grand frère que j'aurais pus espérer. Rosalie avait peur pour ca famille ce que je comprends tout à fait. Et elle a eue raison. Car ce qui ai arrivé à mon anniversaire aurais pus très mal se finir pour nous tous. Vous auriez eue des problèmes avec les Quileutes. Mais au moment là je ne le savais pas. J'ai mis votre famille en danger. Et vous avez était tous si généreux avec moi. Ensuite Alice qui m'a accueilli comme personne. Un lutin dans toute sa splendeur. Une personne avec un si grand cœur. J'ai essayé de la croire quand elle ma dit qu'on serait de grande amie. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à y croire vraiment. Puis Edward. Beau, charismatique. Il a eu toujours eue peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Mais j'étais avant tout sa chanteuse et un mystère. Qu'il a voulu résoudre. Ils étaient tous sevré de sang humain depuis des décennies. Même Edward arrivait à être prés de moi. Mais voilà. Après votre départ je me suis rendu compte que c'était avec toi que j'aurais voulu passer du temps. J'aurais aimé discuter comme avec eux. Mais non. Toi Jasper Hale, où plutôt devrais-je dire Jasper Withlock. » **Je vis Jasper tiquer a ce nom. Mais je continuais mon monologue.

**« Tu étais le petit dernier de cette famille. Tu étais le vampire qui avait le plus de difficulté avec moi. Toi l'empathe. Qui ressentais toutes les émotions de tout le monde. Comment pouvais-tu rester prés de moi. Toi le vampire du sud, torturé, mystérieux. Edward avait peur que tu m'attaques. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que c'est l'envie de sang humain de toute ta famille qui te faisait craquer. Tu ne m'aurais rien fait. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Mais je l'ai toujours su. Même Carlisle a failli se jour là. Mais pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle rien vu ? Après cette nuit là, je ne vous ai plus vu. Edward m'a repris tous mes souvenirs. Il est partie en me laissant seul dans cette foret. Quand vous êtes partie vous avez pris une partie de moi. Vous avez pris mon cœur. Après ça, j'ai appris pour les Quileutes. Jacob m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Il a tué Laurent. Mais Victoria est toujours après moi. Mais je n'ai pas peur ou plutôt je n'ai plus peur. Jacob et la meute m'ont entrainé au combat. Je sais que fasse à un vampire je perdrais a coup sur. Mais face à des humains je saurais me défendre. Ma maladresse ma quitter. Un jour j'ai fais de la moto avec Jacob. Je suis tombée et j'ai saigné, la première chose que je lui ai dite c'est que j'étais désolé de saigner. Tu te rends compte Jasper. Je me suis excusée alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je sais que cela doit être dur à entendre. Mais je n'y peux rien. Tu as voulu savoir, je te l'ai dit. » **Je regardais Jasper, il était mal, je le sais, je le sens. Dans un sens je le comprends.

**« Je suis désolée pour tout ca Bella. »** Je posai ma main sur son visage pour qu'il me regarde. **« Ne t'excuse pas Jasper, pas pour une chose dont tu n'es pas coupable. Mais dis moi pourquoi restais tu loin de moi ? J'étais une si grande gène que ca ? Pourquoi arrive tu as resté à mes côtés aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a un an tu ne pouvais pas ? Dit le mon Jasper. J'en ai besoin. »** La main était toujours sur sa joue, la main de Jasper sur la mienne.

**«** **Je ne pouvais pas rester prés de toi avec un télépathe à côté de nous. Tu as de la chance qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans tes penser mais dans les miennes il les lis. Il était toujours là. A veiller que je ne te mords pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dans que je sente sa peur sa fureur envers moi.** **Comme tu l'as si bien dis j'étais le dernier. La personne la plus dangereuse. Ils ont eue toujours un peu peur de moi a part peut être Rose Et Emmet. Un jour Bella, je te raconterais mon histoire. Je te l'a raconterais quand tu seras prête à l'écouter et à comprendre. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis plus vieux qu'eux à part Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Car toutes personnes qui sont à mes côtés sont intimidées. Les vampires savent qui je suis. Craigne de m'affronter. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je ne ressens que mes émotions. Pas celle de ma famille. Je ne ressens plus la même soif. Certes tu sens toujours divinement bon. Mais ton sang ne me rend pas incontrôlable. » **Jasper pris mon poignet et le posa sur ses lèvres.

Mon sang sur ces lèvres. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Je n'avais pas peur non. J'avais presque envie qu'il me morde là maintenant. Je lui offrirais mon sang volontairement. Sacré Attraction. Nos regards se provoquèrent. Aucun de nous ne voulais abandonner. Or contre Chocolats. C'est un combat entre mon cœur et le siens. Qui gagnera cette fois. **« Tu n'as pas peur ? »** Il avait dit cela d'un air menaçant**. « Non. »** fut ma seul réponse. **« Mords-moi ! Vas-y ! »** Je le poussais dans ses retranchements. Ses yeux ne me quittèrent pas une secondes. **« Ne me pousse pas Isabella ! Je pourrais très bien le faire.** » Comment on était arrivé à cela ?

Il avait l'air féroce, dangereux. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Mais je ne ressentais aucune peur. Rien. Il sorti ses canines. Je pouvais les sentir sur ma peau. **« N'as-tu toujours pas peur ? »** un rictus sur le visage de Jasper. Je rétorquais directement**. « Tu dois bien le sentir, non ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi Withlock ! »** Mon ton étais agaçant. Je le provoquais franchement. **« Tu es inconsciente ! »** Nos regards toujours l'un dans l'autre. Personne ne voulait perdre cette bataille**. « Non, j'ai une total confiance en toi. Tu ne me tueras pas. » « Comment peux tu en être si sur ? » « Car tu l'aurais déjà fait en temps normal. »** Je venais de le déstabilisé. **« Bella tu es complètement folle à lier. »** Il venait de relâcher mon poignet. Un sourie immense traversa nos visages en même temps**. « C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »** Le regard de Jasper s'assombris à cette phrase. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Jasper commença a s'éloignait.

**« Reste, je t'en pris. Reste avec moi cette nuit. J'ai envie de sentir ta présence. »** Jasper ne s'attendis pas à cette demande car il avait l'air choquer. **« Enfin si ca te dérange pas. »** Jasper pris le temps de réfléchir. **« D'accord, je reste avec toi, Darlin'. »** Un sourire illumina mon visage. « **Allez vient là mon vampire du Sud.** **»** Je m'installai sur mon lit avec Jasper. **« Bonne nuit Jazz'. »** « **Bonne nuit Darlin' »**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.**

**Bien à vous !**

**Extax. 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Désolé pour le retard. Mais quelques petits problèmes d'ordi. Mais tout ca et régler.

Merci et encore merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 5 :_ ~Escape The Fate ~_

POV Jasper

Plus les jours passaient et plus ma complicité avec Bella augmentait. Ainsi qu'avec Peter et Charlotte. Elle avait fait l'unanimité au sein de notre groupe. Charlotte la trouvais attendrissante et très prévenante. Et Peter adorait l'embêter. Ils la coïncideraient comme leur petite sœur. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir avec qu'elle le soir. Nous apprenions à nous connaitre. Elle n'était plus la fragile petite humaine. Elle avait un tempérament de feu. L'humaine maladroite avait déserté sa vie. Elle l'avait remplacé par de l'agilité de la grâce.

Malgré notre rapprochement je ne pouvais pas oublier la conversation qu'on avait eue la nuit où j'ai dormis pour la première fois avec elle.

**Flash Back **

**« Jasper se que je risque de te dire ne va pas te faire très plaisir. » **Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à tout digérer. **«** ** Je te préviens.** **Je me suis repassé la scène de nombreuse de fois dans ma tête. J'en suis venu à me poser des tas de questions qui restent sans réponses. Je savais dés le début que je risquais ma vie en permanence avec vous. Mais voilà, j'adorais être avec vous. Esmé me faisant me sentir bien. Elle me donnait l'amour maternel que ma mère ne me donner pas. » **Esmé a toujours adoré Bella. Elle la considère vraiment comme sa fille. Voir même plus qu'avec Alice et Rosalie. Etant empathe, elle ne pouvait pas me le cacher**. «** ** Carlisle m'apprenais des choses sur votre espèce. Emmet me faisait me sentir aimer. Je n'ai jamais eue de frère ou de sœur. Ce qu'Emmet à vite balayer. Il était le meilleur grand frère que j'aurais pus espérer. » **Emmet aussi, Bella était tout pour lui. Sa petite sœur de cœur. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ça sauf à moi. Emmet avait une sœur avant de devenir vampire. Sa sœur ressemblait énormément à Bella. Mais sa sœur avait trouvé la mort un an avant qu'il soit transformé. Il n'avait pas pu protéger sa sœur. Alors il ferait tout pour protéger Bella. Quitte à partir loin d'elle. **« Rosalie avait peur pour ca famille ce que je comprends tout à fait. Et elle a eue raison. Car ce qui ai arrivé à mon anniversaire aurais pus très mal se finir pour nous tous. » **Rosalie est celle qui est le plus attacher à notre famille. Mais surtout, Rosalie trouvais qu'Edward ne correspondait pas à Bella. Elle avait peur pour notre humaine. Rosalie était la seul qui savait se que je ressentais pour Bella. Elle ne m'a jamais fait la moral. Elle aimait Bella. Mais elle préférer rester loin d'elle pour ne pas souffrir quand on partirait sans elle**. **

**«** ** Vous auriez eue des problèmes avec les Quileutes. »**Ca je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais elle si. Comment faisait-elle ? Ses émotions étaient toujours en harmonie avec elle. ** « Mais au moment là je ne le savais pas. J'ai mis votre famille en danger. Et vous avez était tous si généreux avec moi. » **Tu nous faisais nous sentir plus humain. ** « Ensuite Alice qui m'a accueilli comme personne. Un lutin dans toute sa splendeur. Une personne avec un si grand cœur. J'ai essayé de la croire quand elle ma dit qu'on serait de grande amie. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à y croire vraiment. » **Alice, oui forcément. Elle t'attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Un jour elle me la dit. ** « Puis Edward. Beau, charismatique. Il a eu toujours eue peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Mais j'étais avant tout sa chanteuse et un mystère. Qu'il a voulu résoudre. » **Sa chanteuse, je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais j'ai ressentis son amour pour elle. C'est même à cause de ça que j'avais douté de mes propres sentiments. ** « Ils étaient tous sevré de sang humain depuis des décennies. Même Edward arrivait à être prés de moi. Mais voilà. Après votre départ je me suis rendu compte que c'était avec toi que j'aurais voulu passer du temps. J'aurais aimé discuter comme avec eux. Mais non. Toi Jasper Hale, où plutôt devrais-je dire Jasper Withlock. » **Comment savait-elle ? Ce n'est pas possible. Les Cullen n'utilisaient jamais mon ancien nom. Ni personne n'évoquait mon passé.

Mais les vampires qui me croisent voient qui je suis et passe leur route. Ils ont peur. Peur de mes cicatrices, peur de ce qu'elles veulent dire. Même Alice en a peur. Car elle sait qui j'étais. Elle vérifiait mon futur tout le temps pour savoir si j'allais partir pour reprendre la vie que j'avais avant. Elle avait peur du major, du dieu de la guerre. Alice avait peur que je pète un câble. Que toute ma frustration ressorte et que je redevienne le dieu de la guerre. Mais voilà au fils des années j'avais compris. Elle n'était pas ma compagne. Ma compagne sera puissante, sauvage et surtout elle m'accepterait moi et mon passé.

**« Tu étais le petit dernier de cette famille. Tu étais le vampire qui avait le plus de difficulté avec moi. Toi l'empathe. Qui ressentais toutes les émotions de tout le monde. Comment pouvais-tu rester prés de moi. Toi le vampire du sud, torturé, mystérieux. Edward avait peur que tu m'attaques. Mais ce qu'il n'a pas compris c'est que c'est l'envie de sang humain de toute ta famille qui te faisait craquer. »** Comment faisait-elle pour comprendre des choses que j'avais mis tant de temps à comprendre. Elle était la devant moi. Pas une once de frayeur.** « Tu ne m'aurais rien fait. Je le sais. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Mais je l'ai toujours su. Même Carlisle a failli se jour là. »** QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible.** « Mais pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle rien vu ? Après cette nuit là, je ne vous ai plus vu. Edward m'a repris tous mes souvenirs. » **L'enfoiré !** « Il est partie en me laissant seul dans cette foret. Quand vous êtes partie vous avez pris une partie de moi. Vous avez pris mon cœur. » **Elle a vécu l'enfer à cause de nous, de moi.** « Après ça, j'ai appris pour les Quileutes. Jacob m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Il a tué Laurent. Mais Victoria est toujours après moi. » **Cette salope est toujours là ! Il faut qu'on la prenne en chasse avec Peter. ** « Mais je n'ai pas peur ou plutôt je n'ai plus peur. » **Mais tu le devrais.** « Jacob et la meute m'ont entrainé au combat. Je sais que fasse à un vampire je perdrais a coup sur. Mais face à des humains je saurais me défendre. Ma maladresse ma quitter. » **Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle à temps de grâce. ** « Un jour j'ai fais de la moto avec Jacob. Je suis tombée et j'ai saigné, la première chose que je lui ai dite c'est que j'étais désolé de saigner. Tu te rends compte Jasper. Je me suis excusée alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je sais que cela doit être dur à entendre. Mais je n'y peux rien. Tu as voulu savoir, je te l'ai dit. » **Oui j'ai voulu savoir mais ca fait quand même mal à entendre.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Bella était dans mes bras en train de dormir. Ses émotions étaient si douces. Le soleil était déjà là. J'avais passé ma nuit à penser a notre discutions. Je regardais Bella, puis son réveil. 10h00. Heureusement qu'on est samedi. Je sais que Bella à prévue une journée pleine de rebondissement. **« Bella, jeune demoiselle, il serait temps de se réveiller. »** Ma main s'était posé sur sa joue. Je vis les yeux de Bella s'ouvrir. **« Bon matin, mon vampire du sud. »** C'était notre rituel le matin**. « Bon Matin ma petite humaine rebelle. »** Un sourire fendit son visage. Qu'est ce que j'adorais la réveiller. **« Il est quel heure beau gosse ? »** Elle adorait me donner des surnoms les plus ridicules. **« 10h00 Marmotte. » « Quoi !? »** Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre, elle s'était lever et était partie dans la salle de bain. La journée s'annoncer plus que bien.

Bella avait fini sa douche et s'était habillé d'un slim jean et d'un petit haut blanc. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux négligemment avec une pince. Mis du crayon noir pour souligner ses yeux. Elle était à tomber par terre. Si Edward serait là, il n'en reviendrait pas. Elle partie toujours en courant dans la cuisine, se servi un café le bus d'une traite, pris une pomme est croqua à pleine dent. La scène était plus qu'érotique. Je me sentais durcir dans mon jean. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Et ca le sera probablement jamais. A cette pensée, je me sentais mal. Bella du le remarquais car elle venait déjà vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. **« Jazz'. Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » Non rien ne va. Je te veux Bella. Je te veux tellement.** « T'inquiète pas. Petite puce, tout va bien » **Un sourire vint s'accrocher sur son visage. Je me sentais toute suite mieux**. « Okay. Tu m'en parleras quand tu te sentira prés.»** Sur ces paroles, elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**« C'est parti, Jazz' ! La journée est à nous. »** Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle nous préparais mais ca va sans doute être très amusant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Il est court je suis d'accord. Mais il fallait une pseudo transition. Et je voulais surtout que vous voyez le point de vue de Jasper sur les révélations de Bella.

Je vous dis donc à tout vite ! Et Merci encore de me suivre =)

Je voulais savoir, vous préférer que je réponde à vos reviews par message perso ou avant/après le chapitre ?

Bien à Vous.

Bisous

Extax 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Tout le Monde !

Comment allez Vous ? Moi très bien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Donc pour la question que je vous ai poser vous êtes tous mitigé donc, je répondrais au début des chapitres pour ceux qui le veulent et qui se pose des questions!

En tout cas Merci de me suivre !

Ça me fait chaud au coeur!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est particulier mais j'avais besoin de ça pour commencer vraiment l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : ~Breaking Benjamin ~ / ~The Calling ~

J'avais préparé cette journée depuis maintenant une bonne semaine. Je voulais vraiment apprendre à connaitre Peter et Charlotte. Jasper et moi apprenions tout doucement à nous connaitre, nous apprivoiser. Nous n'avions pas encore discuté des sujets délicats. Pas que l'envie ne soit pas là. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce qu'on commençait à construire. Je sais qu'à un moment je vais vraiment devoir lui parler des quileutes, des vampires qui en veulent après moi. Mais pour l'instant je voulais profiter de leur présence, des moments avec lui, avec eux. J'aurais bien le temps d'y penser avant l'inévitable.

Nous venions de rejoindre Peter et Charlotte. Mes trois vampires ne savaient pas ce que je leur préparais**. « Alors, êtes-vous prêt À passer une journée organisé d avec mademoiselle Bella ?» **Ils se regardèrent. Peter avec un sourire un coin. **« Honnêtement Mademoiselle Swan Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. Si vous nous affirmer qu'il y a que vous qui l'avait organisé. Vous voyez très cher, je tiens à ma vie et à celle de ma compagne. »** Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jasper le regarda en souriant. **« Après pour Jasper, celui-ci est déjà foutu donc sa vie, peut importe. »** La tout le monde pus voir le visage de Jasper se décomposer. Instinctivement, je posai ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde. **« N'écoute pas ce jaloux. Je veillerais sur ta vie, je t'en fais la promesse. »** Ce fut au autre de ne pas en revenir. Et oui l'humaine insignifiante avait drôlement changé. **« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »** Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. **« Bon les gens maintenant que tout ceci et régler. Il serait peut être temps de se mettre en route. » **Les trois vampires étant mis d'accord nous montâmes dans la BMW de Peter.

**« Bella, pourrais tu nous donner la première destination, s'il te plait ? »** Le regard de Peter dans le miens. **« Chez John. »** Jasper se tourna directement vers moi. **«** **C'est une blague Bell's ? »** Je pus voir le visage de Charlotte se fendre en un immense sourire**. « Chou, Bella à dit chez John alors tu vas chez John s'il te plait. »** Je ne pourrais jamais remerciez assez Cha' pour ce coup de main. Car avec c'est deux mal, c'était mal barré. **« Okay »** Sans plus de cérémonial nous partîmes en direction de chez John. Sans les nombreuses protestations de Jasper. Je me tournais vers Jasper. Ma mit face a son oreille. **« Tu voulais me connaitre Jazz', tu vas être servis. »** Je le vis tressaillir à mes mots. **« Tout vas bien se passer. Ai confiance en moi et tout ira bien. »** Je le vis acquiesçait.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite. La voiture était à peine arrêter que je couru vers l'intérieur, suivit de mes fidèle compagnons. **« John ! C'est Bella !»** Le dit-John arriva, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Ma petite Isabella. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Jacob m'a prévenue de ton arrivé. Tout est prêt. »** Je lui adressai un immense sourire. Il faudra que j'appelle mon imbécile de loup après ça. **« Allez suivait moi. »** Comme des bons élèves, nous suivîmes John. On arriva dans son garage. Et Elle était là devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Je m'approchais lentement comme ci, elle allait disparaitre à tout moment. Je posais ma main sur la selle. Comme dans mon souvenir. **« Merci John, d'avoir pris soin de ma moto. »** Je me tournai vers Jasper, celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin. **« Alors ? »** Jasper vint se poser à côté de moi. **« Magnifique. Où as-tu pus trouver ça Bell's ? » « Mm Laisse moi réfléchir. Je l'ai sauvé de la casse il ya de ça huit mois. Et avec l'aide de Jake nous les avons réparés. » « Les ? Tu veux dire que tu en a plusieurs ? »** Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'illuminés**. « Ne t'emballe pas Jazz'. Oui il y en avait plusieurs. Il y en avait deux. Une noir et une rouge. J'ai la noir et Jake lui a, la rouge. Je suis désolée. Mais il y en avait que deux. »** Jasper baisa les yeux. Je pouvais savoir qu'il était triste. **« Fait pas cette tête, je te laisserais la conduire de temps en temps. »** A ces paroles mon vampire du sud, releva sa tête. Ses yeux remplis d'espoir. **« Vrai ? »** Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin quand il s'y mettait. **« Oui. Va faire un tour avec si tu veux. Tu me dirais ce qu'elle vaut. »** Il sauta sur la moto, la démarra. Mais avant de partir me fit un tendre baiser sur la joue.

En même pas dix secondes Jasper avait disparut. **« Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez qui était cette personne et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait à Jasper. »** Peter et Charlotte se regardèrent. Charlotte vint vers moi. **« On va tout t'expliquer mais allons ailleurs. »** Je me tournais vers John. **« Merci John, Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma compagne de route. Je vous dis à bientôt. »** John me fit la bise et nous congédia. **« A bientôt Petite Bella. »** Je lui adressai un sourire. Et nous partîmes en direction d'un café.

**« Bon vous allez m'expliquez ? »** Char' regarda Peter attendant sans doute une autorisation quelconque. Peter lui donna sans doute car après un bref moment elle se retourna vers moi. **« Bell's comme tu dois t'en douter on ne peut pas tout te divulguer. Son histoire lui appartient. Mais je crois que tu es au courant pour le major. »** J'affirmais. **« En faite quand il nous a rejoins. Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion. Celle des motos. Tu dois bien te souvenirs au moment que tu côtoyais les Cullen. Tu as du voir une moto. »** J'affirmais une nouvelle fois**. « Jasper était très heureux de l'avoir mais le jour où il est parti de chez les Cullen, sous le coup de l'énervement, il a roulé si vite que la moto, malgré ce qu'avais fait Rosalie, n'a pas tenu. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il n'avait pas retouché une moto, alors qu'il a les moyens d'en acheter autant qu'il le veut. Quand Jasper vois une moto, il redevient on va dire humain. Il redevient un adolescent. C'est aussi simple que ça. »** J'étais choqué par ces révélations. Je n'aurais jamais crus voir un Jasper comme ça. Il avait l'air si humain, si gosse. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Nous entendîmes la porte du café s'ouvrir. Quelle n'étais pas ma surprise quand Jasper vint vers nous, l'air de rien. Il se posa à côté de moi. **« Alors vous parliez de quoi ? »** Char' allait répondre quand je la pris de cours. **« J'étais justement en train de leur dire qu'il fallait que j'appelle Jacob et après on pourrait poursuivre notre journée. » **J'allais partir quand je me retournai vers eux. **« Vous pouvez me prendre un sandwich car on aura sans doute pas le temps de manger aujourd'hui. Et il est déjà treize heures. J'aimerais qu'on soit pour quatorze heures au centre commercial. »** Je les vis tressaillir. **« Avant de prendre peur, je ne suis pas Alice. Alors n'ayait pas peur. » **Sur ces paroles, je partis dehors pour plus d'intimité, même si j'étais sur qu'ils pourraient m'entendre.

Une fois dehors, je sortis mon portable, composa le numéro de Jake. Une sonnerie, puis deux et à la troisième il décrocha. **« Bell's ! Comment ça va ? »** Il avait le don de me faire sourire même a plus de trois milles kilomètres de moi**. « Ca va très bien Jake, je viens d'aller récupérer ma moto. Merci pour ce que tu as fais. »** Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer sourire. **« De rien Bell's. »** Je pris une longue respiration. **« Jake, tu as des nouvelles ? » **Je pus entendre Jake grognait. **« Non Bell's, la rouquine n'est toujours pas réapparut. »** Je soufflai un grand coup**. « Très bien. » **

**« Bell's j'ai peur pour toi. Autorise-moi à venir te protéger. J'ai peur à chaque instant pour ta vie. Je n'ose même plus regarder ton père dans les yeux. Son traqueur est après toi Bell's tu le sais pourtant. »** Il avait peur, je pouvais le comprendre. **« Jake vous m'avez entrainez. Et tu sais très bien que son traqueur et aucun autre traqueur au monde ne peuvent me trouver si je n'en ai pas envie. Vous m'avez appris tellement de chose. Au pire si je me sens en danger je mettrais un de tes T'shirt, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils détestent ton odeur. Il n'y a plus les Cullen, pas un seul vampire qui veut mon sang à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout va bien. »** Enfin Jasper, Peter et Char' sont peut être des vampires mais aucun des deux n'à essayer de me bouffer. **« Bella, s'il te plait, Reviens a Forks, on pourra te protéger comme ça. Tu pourras vivre à la réserve. »** Je soupirais. **« Jacob, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partis. Un jour, elle me trouvera, mais ce jour là je serais prête. Et vous avez assez à faire avec mon père. Protéger le, c'est le plus important pour moi. Comprend moi Jake. Je ne pourrais pas vivre toute ma vie enfermer dans la réserve, ma place n'est pas là. Et je ne pourrais pas non plus avoir peur toute ma vie. Je veux vivre et profiter. Je veux tomber amoureuse. » Jake resta silencieux. « Je suis navrée Jacob mais c'est ainsi. Et tu le sais. Je suis qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre. Vous ne pouvais pas me protéger éternellement. Il y a d'autres personnes qui sont en danger. J'attire le danger c'est bien connu. Je te promets que si je me crois en danger je prendrais le premier avion pour Forks. Je peux que te promettre ça. »** Jake repris la parole. **« Mais Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre a cause de ces sangsues. »**

**« Tu ne me perdra pas à cause d'elles. Je t'aime aussi Jake mais pas comme tu le voudrais. J'en suis sincèrement désolée mais c'est comme ça. »** Je pus sentir que Jacob commençait à s'énervé. **« Tu dis cela mais je suis persuader si une de tes sangsues t'avais demandé de rester, si Edward t'avais demandé de rester tu l'aurais fait sans hésitation. »** Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette phrase. Comment pouvais t'il être si stupide. **« Comment peux tu dire ça Jake. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécus tu crois sincèrement que je suis assez stupide pour faire ça. J'ai faillis me faire bouffer trois fois en l'espace d'une année à cause d'eux. C'est seulement depuis que je suis ici, que je n'ai pas peur continuellement. Seulement depuis que je suis ici que je dors sans cauchemar. Alors s'il te plait, arrête toute suite. Car ca va mal se finir mais vraiment mal sur le coup là. Je croyais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir ca. Je ne laisserais plus un Cullen me faire du mal. Plus un seul tu m'entends. Alors maintenant tu arrête toute suite. Je vais te la dire une dernière fois, en espérant que cette fois ci, tu comprennes. Je-Ne-Suis-Plus-Amoureuse-D'Edward-Cullen. » **J'étais maintenant énervé. Je me retournai vers le bar et ce que je vus me brisa le cœur. Jasper était là. Encore plus mal que jamais. Comment allais-je faire pour rattraper ça ? **« D'accord Bell's, Je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Mais rappelle-moi souvent s'il te plait. Même si c'est pour me dire juste 'Vivante'. A plus tard. »**

**« Bye Jake. »** Je fermai mon portable et le remis dans ma poche. Je me dirigeais vers Jasper. Il avait le regard baissé. Je posai ma main sur sa joue mais celui-ci de décala. **« Jasper, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »** Il ne fit aucun geste. _Stupide Vampire_**. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu. Un jour je t'expliquerais tout c'est promis. »** Jasper me regarda d'un air méprisable. **« Plus aucun Cullen, c'est ça tes mots Isabella. Alors pourquoi es tu encore ici avec moi ? Hein ? Peux-tu répondre ça ? »** Alors c'est pour ça. Mais quel abruti celui là. **« Parfaitement Withlock ! »** Jasper parut étonné. **« Tu n'es qu'un abruti »** Je crois qu'il le prit mal, car j'ai pus voir ses crocs. Je crois que c'est le major qui a réagis au moment là. **« Tu n'es pas un Cullen et tu ne la jamais étais. Alors ce fait pas cette tête. Pour moi tu étais un Hale comme Rosalie. Pour ensuite devenir un Withlock. Et pour te dire je te préfère en Withlock. »** Sur ce je le contournais pour me rendre dans le café. Je vins me poster devant le couple de vampire. **« On continue ? »** Ils affirmèrent.

Quatorze heure pile poil nous étions dans le centre commerciale. Je me tournai vers eux. « Si vous le voulez bien j'ai une mission pour chacun d'entre vous. Est-ce que cela vous tente ? » Ils affirmèrent tous. « Très bien, Alors char' J'ai besoin de Fringue donc je t'ai tout noté sur cette feuille » Je lui donnais la feuille. Elle la lut et je vis son visage s'illuminé. **« Pas de soucis. » « Je t'ai mis de l'argent dans cette enveloppe. »**

**« Okay. Bon alors à vous deux. Peter je voudrais que tu aille dans des boutiques électroniques et que tu me trouve un autre portable s'il te plait. Avec forfait et tout le bordel qui va avec. »** Je lui tendis l'enveloppe. Je me tournai vers Jasper. **« Quand à toi, Je t'ai fais une liste de livre que je voudrais que tu aille me chercher. »** Je lui tendis la liste et l'argent nécessaire. **« Je crois que tout et bon. Ah oui une dernière question. Niveau sang vous vous géré bien en ce moment ? »** Si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient déjà tous mort, j'aurais peut être paniqué en voyant leur tête**. « On se maitrise tous très bien, Pourquoi ? »** Je leur souris. **« Ca vous le saurez ce soir. »** Je l'ai abandonnai là. Je n'avais plus que cinq minutes pour allez à mon rendez vous.

Quand j'entrai chez le tatoueur, je me suis sentis bien, prête. Le tatoueur vint vers moi. **« Alors Bella tu as eu le temps de faire ton choix ? »** Je lui souris. **« Oui, c'est tout réfléchis. Je voudrais une phrase le long de mes côtes droite. » « Quel écriture ? » « Anglaise. » « Très bien. La phrase ? »** Je sortis une feuille de mon sac et lui montrai mon croquis. « Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark * » Le tatoueur m'adressa un sourire.

**« C'est partis ! »** Je le suivis sans trop de mal jusqu'à la salle. Il m'installa sur le siège me demanda d'enlever mon t-shirt. Je fis ce qu'il demandait. Je fermai les yeux et commençai à sentir les aiguilles. _C'est parti !_ Il mit exactement une heure trente sept minutes et quarante deux secondes à faire mon tatouage. **« C'est fini mademoiselle Swan. Vous n'avez pas saigné. Tout c'est bien passé. » **Je me levai pour l'admirais dans le miroir. **« Magnifique. Il est magnifique. Merci pour tout » **Je payai et partie au lieu de rassemblement. Ils étaient déjà tous là. Quand j'arrivai vers eux. Je vis leurs narines frémir, signe qu'ils sentaient mon sang. Avant qu'il ne me pose la question**. « Désolé, je me suis couper tout à l'heure. »** Ils ne me croyaient pas. Je le savais, mais ils firent comme ci. Je les remerciais intérieurement. Leur adressant un magnifique sourire. **« Bon maintenant, que diriez vous de tous rentré et de ce préparé ce soir on sort ! »** Sans plus de cérémonie, tout le monde se séparèrent pour aller se préparer.

Il était vingt et une heure. J'avais mis un slim noir avec un débardeur rouge et une chemise blanche que j'avais nouée juste en dessous de mes seins. Et pour complété cette tenu j'avais mis des talons rouge. Ils arrivèrent devant moi, Peter était habillé tout en noir avec seulement une touche de blanc du a sa cravate. Char' Elle était toute en blanc avec une touche de noir du a sa ceinture. Quand à mon vampire du sud lui était tout à fait assortie avec moi. Pantalons noir, chemise rouge. Il était sublime. Vers vingt et une heure trente nous arrivâmes au bar que j'avais choisi. Bar karaoké. Nous commandâmes tous quelque chose. Mais je savais que j'allais devoir boire leur commande. Donc j'avais devant moi, un morito, une Margarita, un coca ( merci Jazz') et une bière. La soirée battait son plein, quand enfin nous pus commencer le karaoké. Le Dj' appela Peter. Celui-ci nous chanta 'The Diaries Of Janes' de Breaking Benjamin. Il avait une voix merveilleuse. Tout le long de la chanson il regarda Charlotte.

Après Peter vint le moment de Charlotte. Celle-ci nous chanta 'Je serais' D'Emma Daumas. Je sentis mes poils se lever. Quand mon tour arriva Je me levai, pris le micro, fermai les yeux et ma voix s'éleva dans les airs.

~Thirty Seconds To Mars : The Night of The Hunter~

**"I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell**  
**_Je suis né des entrailles d'une période asphyxiante_**  
**Beaten and broken and chased from the lair**  
**_Battu et brisé et chassé de la tanière_**  
**But I rise up above it, high up above it and see**  
**_Mais je me suis élevé au dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et j'ai vu_**  
**I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak**  
**_Que j'étais pendu à l'arbre fait de paroles de faibles_**  
**The branches were bones of liars and thieves**  
**_Les branches étaient les os des menteurs et des voleurs_**  
**Rise up above it, high up above and see**  
**_Élève-toi au dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et voit"_**

Je pensais à Victoria, Tout ce que je dois vivre à cause d'elle.

**"Pray to your god, open your heart**  
**_Prie ton dieu, ouvre ton coeur_**  
**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**  
**_Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ne soit pas effrayé par l'obscurité_**  
**Cover your eyes, the devil inside**  
**_Couvre tes yeux, le diable au corps_**  
**One night of the hunter**  
**_Une nuit de chasseur_**  
**One day I will get revenge**  
**_Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_**  
**One night to remember**  
**_Une nuit pour se rappeler_**  
**One day it'll all just end, oh**  
**_Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh"_**

Oui je l'aurais ma revanche. Je n'ai pas peur.

**"(Une, deux, trois, cinq)**  
**_(Une, deux, trois, cinq)_**  
**Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed**  
**_Béni par une garce engendrée par une semence de salaud_**  
**Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed**  
**_Quel plaisir de te rencontrer mais prépare-toi à saigner_**  
**Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise**  
**_Elever, je vais m'élever, je vais m'élever_**  
**Skinned her alive, ripped her apart**  
**_Ecorche-la vivante, déchire-la en morceaux_**  
**Scattered her ashes, buried her heart**  
**_Eparpille ses cendres, enterre son coeur_**  
**Rise up above it, high up above and see**  
**_Élève-toi au dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et voit"_**

Je te le ferais regretter soit en sur.

**"Pray to your god, open your heart**  
**_Prie ton dieu, ouvre ton coeur_**  
**Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark**  
**_Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ne soit pas effrayé par l'obscurité_**  
**Cover your eyes, the devil inside**  
**_Couvre tes yeux, le diable au corps_**  
**One night of the hunter**  
**_Une nuit de chasseur_**  
**One day I will get revenge**  
**_Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_**  
**One night to remember**  
**_Une nuit pour se rappeler_**  
**One day it'll all just end, oh**  
**_Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_**

**Honest to God I'll break your heart**  
**_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_**  
**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**  
**_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_**  
**Honest to God I'll break your heart**  
**_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_**  
**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**  
**_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_**  
**Honest to God I'll break your heart**  
**_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_**  
**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**  
**_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_**  
**Honest to God I'll break your heart**  
**_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_**  
**Tear you to pieces and rip you apart**  
**_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_**

**One night of the hunter**  
**_Une nuit de chasseur_**  
**One day I will get revenge**  
**_Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_**  
**One night to remember**  
**_Une nuit pour se rappeler_**  
**One day it'll all just end, oh**  
**_Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_**  
**(Je t'enculerai comme le diable)**  
**_(Je t'enculerai comme le diable)"_**

Quand j'eue fini, j'ouvris les yeux. Tous les regards étaient sur moi. Jasper me regarda, il avait compris. La discutions aller bientôt arriver. Mais pas ce soir. Un jour. Mais pas ce jour. Après plusieurs autres personnes. Je retournai sur la scène. ' Si tu savais' D'Emma Daumas.

**"Les images défilent devant ses yeux troublés****  
****Il voit qu'on assassine, dans la télé****  
****Il se pose des questions,****  
****C'est pour du faux, pour du vrai ?****  
****Dis maman réponds, est-ce un film ou la réalité ?****[Refrain] :****  
****Si tu savais bébé****  
****On est loin de tes dessins animés,****  
****Ici on t'a donné,****  
****Comme un permis ou un droit de tuer****  
****Même si l'autre te ressemble bébé****Les armes et les bombes, pourtant ça il connaît,****  
****Mais personne ne tombe, quand il tire avec ses jouets.****  
****Ce qu'il voit lui fait peur, mais on l'envoie pas au lit****  
****Car il n'est que 20 heures****  
****Ce film là n'est pas interdit****[Refrain]****Si tu savais bébé****  
****On est loin de tes dessins animés,****  
****Pourquoi pas juste aimer,****  
****Pour être célèbre et passer à la télé.****[Refrain]****Si tu savais bébé****  
****On est loin de tes dessins animés,****  
****Ici on t'a donné,****  
****Comme un permis ou un droit de tuer****Si tu savais bébé****  
****Il est pas rose le monde où tu es né,****  
****Pourquoi pas juste aimer,****  
****Pour être célèbre et passer à la télé.****Maintenant fais de beaux rêves bébé,****  
****Fais de beaux rêves x2"**

Si vous saviez comme c'est libérateur. Le moment que j'attendais allait enfin arriver. Jasper se leva et pris le micro. J'allais partir quand Jasper me tint le poignet. **« Chante-la avec moi. » « Okay »** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

~Kyo : Le Chemin ~

**Jasper :**

**"Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre**  
**A la lueur de nos mensonges**  
**Une main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle**

**Bella :**

**Regarde toi à l'autre pôle**  
**Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge**  
**On a changé à la longue**

**{Refrain:}**  
**On a parcouru les chemins**  
**On a tenu la distance**  
**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**  
**Mais je t'adore**  
**On a parcouru les chemins**  
**On a souffert en silence**  
**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**  
**Mais je t'adore encore**

**Je vis dans une maison de verre**  
**A moitié rempli de ton eau**  
**Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte**

**Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare**  
**Je suis étranger à ton coeur**  
**Seulement regarde comme on est seul**

**{au Refrain, x4}"**

Plus la chanson passait et plus nous nous rapprochions. Yeux dans les yeux. Je chantais pour lui. Je le voulais lui. J'essayer de lui faire passait toute mes émotions. Quand la chanson se finit j'étais dans ses bras. Nos lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Si je m'avançais juste d'un centimètre je pourrais les sentir sur moi. Je me noyais dans ses yeux. Je le voulais tellement. Mon vampire du sud. SI seulement. Je priais pour qu'il avance sa tête. _Embrasse-moi. _Jasper approcha sa main de moi. Caressant ma joue. Je savourais sa présence, sa main sur ma joue. Jasper approcha ses lèvres de moi. Il me fit un baiser au coin des lèvres. **« Merci pour cette chanson. »** Après ses mots il partit rejoindre les autres. C'était la fin de notre soirée.

Une heure après cette chanson nous étions repartit. J'avais pris ma moto. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. Jasper vint vers moi. **« Bella, je ne pourrais pas être là cette nuit, il faut que j'aille chasser. **» Je lui embrassai la joue. **« Chasse bien Cowboy. »** Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit.

Une fois chez moi. Loin de tout vampire, je pris mon portable. Cherchai un numéro dans mon répertoire. Appuya sur le téléphone vert. Une sonnerie plus tard. **« Bella ? »** Je pris une respiration.

**« Tu le savais Alice, n'est ce pas ? »**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pour ceux qui attendais Alice vous avez eue un avant gout. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Jasper pour vous puissiez lire ce qu'il a ressentit et vecu pendant cette journée. Il sera diviser en deux. Car la deuxième partie vous aurez la fin de la conversation Bella / Alice.

Promis.

Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre avant mi septembre. Car je pars en Italie a partir de mercredi prochain jusqu'au 10 septembre environ.

En tout cas merci à vous de me suivre !

Je vous embrasse tous! Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui retourne en cours. Bonne vacances pour d'autre. Bon tout en faite !

Bisous

Exta 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! **

**Comment ça va ? Moi ça va. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens a préciser qu'il ont fait comme bon leur semblait dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Ça me fait chaud au coeur. et Merci de me suivre =) **

**A tout vite ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7 ~ Emma Daumas ~

Bella avait préparé cette journée depuis maintenant une bonne semaine. Elle voulait vraiment apprendre à connaitre Peter et Charlotte. Quand à nous, nous apprenions tout doucement à nous connaitre, nous apprivoiser. Nous n'avions pas encore discuté des sujets délicats. Pas que l'envie ne soit pas là. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'on commençait à construire. Et je ne le voulais pas non plus. J'aimais ce qui se passait entre nous en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite même si j'en mourais d'envie. Je me souviens encore du moment où j'ai faillis il y a encore quelques jours de la mordre. Je l'a soupçonne de m'avoir testé. Mais je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Nous venions de rejoindre Peter et Charlotte. Bella nous regardais tour à tour avec un sourire espiègle. **« Alors, êtes-vous prêt À passer une journée organisé d avec mademoiselle Bella ?» **Nous nous regardâmes. Peter avec un sourire un coin. **« Honnêtement Mademoiselle Swan Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. Si vous nous affirmer qu'il y a que vous qui l'avait organisé. Vous voyez très cher, je tiens à ma vie et à celle de ma compagne. »** Bella ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Moi-même, je le regardais en souriant. **« Après pour Jasper, celui-ci est déjà foutu donc sa vie, peut importe. »** La tout le monde pus voir mon visage se décomposer. Instinctivement, Bella posa sa main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde. **« N'écoute pas ce jaloux. Je veillerais sur ta vie, je t'en fais la promesse. »** Ce fut au autre de ne pas en revenir. Et oui l'humaine insignifiante avait drôlement changé. Et Elle me protégera **« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »** Elle me fit un sourire rassurant. Que je lui rendis aussitôt **« Bon les gens maintenant que tout ceci et régler. Il serait peut être temps de se mettre en route. » **Etant mis d'accord nous montâmes dans la BMW de Peter.

**« Bella, pourrais tu nous donner la première destination, s'il te plait ? »** Le regard de Peter dans le siens. **« Chez John. »** Je me retournai vivement sur Bella **«** **C'est une blague Bell's ? »** Je pus voir le visage de Charlotte se fendre en un immense sourire**. « Chou, Bella à dit chez John alors tu vas chez John s'il te plait. »** Mais Char' que fais tu ? C'est trop dangereux. **« Okay »** Sans plus de cérémonial nous partîmes en direction de chez John. Sans mes nombreuses protestations. Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses lèvres face à mon oreille. **« Tu voulais me connaitre Jazz', tu vas être servis. »** Je tressaillis ses mots. **« Tout vas bien se passer. Ai confiance en moi et tout ira bien. »** Ne pouvant lutter plus j'acquiesçais.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite. La voiture était à peine arrêter que Bella couru vers l'intérieur, suivit de nous tous. **« John ! C'est Bella !»** Le dit-John arriva, un sourire aux lèvres. **« Ma petite Isabella. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Jacob m'a prévenue de ton arrivé. Tout est prêt. »** Elle lui adressa un immense sourire. **« Allez suivez moi. »** Comme des bons élèves, nous suivîmes John. On arriva dans son garage. Et Elle était là devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Bella s'approcha lentement comme ci, elle allait disparaitre à tout moment. Elle posa sa main sur la selle. **« Merci John, d'avoir pris soin de ma moto. »** Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Isabella Swan me surprendra toujours **« Alors ? »** J'allais me poser à côté d'elle. **« Magnifique. Où as-tu pus trouver ça Bell's ? » **Elle fit semblant de réfléchir histoire de m'embêter un peu plus.** « Mm Laisse moi réfléchir. Je l'ai sauvé de la casse il ya de ça huit mois. Et avec l'aide de Jake nous les avons réparés. » **Ce n'est pas possible il y en a plusieurs.** « Les ? Tu veux dire que tu en a plusieurs ? »** Elle put voir mes yeux s'illuminés**. « Ne t'emballe pas Jazz'. Oui il y en avait plusieurs. Il y en avait deux. Une noir et une rouge. J'ai la noir et Jake lui a, le rouge. Je suis désolée. Mais il y en avait que deux. »** Je baisais les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste. **« Fait pas cette tête, je te laisserais la conduire de temps en temps. »** A ces paroles, releva sa tête. Mes yeux remplis d'espoir. **« Vrai ? »** Faite qu'elle dise oui **« Oui. Va faire un tour avec si tu veux. Tu me dirais ce qu'elle vaut. »** Je sautais sur la moto, et la démarra. Mais avant de partir fit un tendre baiser sur la joue de ma magnifique petite humaine.

Je savais qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre ma façon d'agir. Mais j'étais qu'assis sur que Peter et Charlotte lui raconterons. Peux importe. Sentir ce monstre sous moi me fit un bien fou. Voilà bientôt un an que je n'en avais pas monté une. Une poussé d'adrénaline se fit sentir. Il fallait que je la teste. Que je vois ce que Bella avait réussi à dompter. Elle m'avait laissé libre court dans sa vie. Me faisant assez confiance pour me passer sa moto. Elle me montrait à travers ceci que je pouvais entrer dans sa vie. Je poussais la moto à son maximum. Ca c'est de la vitesse. J'entrepris un dérapage. Cette moto était vraiment une merveille. Je me sentais bien sur celle-ci. Je m'arrêtai sur une route de terre pour faire demi-tour. Je ne voulais pas la salir. Je l'inspectais, une tache piqua ma curiosité. Je passais mon index dessus. Quand je le ramenai à mes yeux, je pus remarquer du sang sec depuis maintenant presque un an. Est-ce le sang de Bella ? Ne pouvant mis empêcher je portais mon index à mon nez. Frésia. Sans aucun doute, c'est le sien. Doucement mon doigt arriva près de mes lèvres. Comme hypnotiser par ce que je sentais. Avec toute la volonté du monde, je pus réussir à frotter mon doigt sur l'arbre à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella. Ce dérapage me convint de faire demi-tour.

Je les vis discuter. Char et Peter lui expliquaient tout. Quand je trouvais qu'elle en savait suffisamment. Je décidais de pousser la porte du café. Ils ne parler plus et je fis comme ci de rien n'étais et me posa à côté de Bella. **« Alors vous parliez de quoi ? »** Char' allait répondre quand Bella la pris de cours. **« J'étais justement en train de leur dire qu'il fallait que j'appelle Jacob et après on pourrait poursuivre notre journée. » **Elle allait partir quand elle se retourna vers nous. **« Vous pouvez me prendre un sandwich car on aura sans doute pas le temps de manger aujourd'hui. Et il est déjà treize heures. J'aimerais qu'on soit pour quatorze heures au centre commercial. »** Elle nous vit tressaillir. **« Avant de prendre peur, je ne suis pas Alice. Alors n'ayez pas peur. » **Sur ces paroles, elle partie à l'extérieur. Elle savait qu'on pourrait l'entendre.

Une fois dehors, Bella sortit son portable, composa le numéro de Jake. Une sonnerie, puis deux et à la troisième il décrocha. **« Bell's ! Comment ça va ? »** Il avait le don de la faire sourire même a plus de trois milles kilomètres d'elle. J'étais jaloux de leur fusion. ** « Ca va très bien Jake, je viens d'aller récupérer ma moto. Merci pour ce que tu as fais. »** Alors c'est grâce à lui que sa moto est là. **« De rien Bell's. »** Elle prit une longue respiration. **« Jake, tu as des nouvelles ? » **Je pus entendre Jake grognait. **« Non Bell's, la rouquine n'est toujours pas réapparut. »** C'est quoi cette connerie ? Victoria était toujours après Bella**. « Très bien. » **

**« Bell's j'ai peur pour toi. Autorise-moi à venir te protéger. J'ai peur à chaque instant pour ta vie. Je n'ose même plus regarder ton père dans les yeux. Son traqueur est après toi Bell's tu le sais pourtant. »** Il avait peur, je pouvais le comprendre. Moi aussi j'avais peur pour Bella. **« Jake vous m'avez entrainez. » **C'est quoi encore de ces conneries. Pourquoi c'est sale cabot ont du entrainer Isabella ? **« Et tu sais très bien que son traqueur et aucun autre traqueur au monde ne peuvent me trouver si je n'en ai pas envie. » **Des traqueurs recherchent Bella ? Ce n'est pas bon ça. Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une explication avec elle** « Vous m'avez appris tellement de chose. Au pire si je me sens en danger je mettrais un de tes T'shirt, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils détestent ton odeur. Il n'y a plus les Cullen, pas un seul vampire qui veut mon sang à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout va bien. »** Comment ça on n'est pas là ? Mais on est trois vampires avec elle. **« Bella, s'il te plait, Reviens a Forks, on pourra te protéger comme ça. Tu pourras vivre à la réserve. »** Elle soupira. **« Jacob, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partis. Un jour, elle me trouvera, mais ce jour là je serais prête. Et vous avez assez à faire avec mon père. Protéger le, c'est le plus important pour moi. Comprend moi Jake. Je ne pourrais pas vivre toute ma vie enfermer dans la réserve, ma place n'est pas là. Et je ne pourrais pas non plus avoir peur toute ma vie. Je veux vivre et profiter. Je veux tomber amoureuse. » **Jake resta moi, mon cœur se brisais au fur et a mesure de ses paroles** « Je suis navrée Jacob mais c'est ainsi. Et tu le sais. Je suis qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autre. Vous ne pouvais pas me protéger éternellement. Il y a d'autres personnes qui sont en danger. J'attire le danger c'est bien connu. Je te promets que si je me crois en danger je prendrais le premier avion pour Forks. Je peux que te promettre ça. »** Jake repris la parole. **« Mais Je t'aime Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre a cause de ces sangsues. »** Je le comprenais parfaitement et moi aussi je ne voulais pas la perdre.

**« Tu ne me perdra pas à cause d'elles. Je t'aime aussi Jake mais pas comme tu le voudrais. J'en suis sincèrement désolée mais c'est comme ça. »** Je pus sentir que Jacob commençait à s'énervé. **« Tu dis cela mais je suis persuader si une de tes sangsues t'avais demandé de rester, si Edward t'avais demandé de rester tu l'aurais fait sans hésitation. »** Je sentais le major bouillonnais à l'intérieur de moi **« Comment peux tu dire ça Jake. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécus tu crois sincèrement que je suis assez stupide pour faire ça. J'ai faillis me faire bouffer trois fois en l'espace d'une année à cause d'eux. C'est seulement depuis que je suis ici, que je n'ai pas peur continuellement. Seulement depuis que je suis ici que je dors sans cauchemar. Alors s'il te plait, arrête toute suite. Car ca va mal se finir mais vraiment mal sur le coup là. Je croyais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir ca. Je ne laisserais plus un Cullen me faire du mal. Plus un seul tu m'entends. Alors maintenant tu arrête toute suite. Je vais te la dire une dernière fois, en espérant que cette fois ci, tu comprennes. Je-Ne-Suis-Plus-Amoureuse-D'Edward-Cullen. » **Plus elle parlait et plus je me sentais mal. J'avais l'impression qu'un poignard me martelait. Si j'avais pus en cet instant pleuré un torrent de larmes dégoulineraient de mes yeux. J'avais le cœur brisé. J'avais mal trop mal. Je baissais la tête ne pouvant affronter son regard. Nous devions partir. Bella ne voulais pas de moi. Non je devais partir. Peter et Charlotte peuvent rester avec elle. Pour prendre soin d'elle. **« D'accord Bell's, Je te laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Mais rappelle-moi souvent s'il te plait. Même si c'est pour me dire juste 'Vivante'. A plus tard. »**

**« Bye Jake. »** Bella arriva vers moi. Je le sentais. Bella essaya de poser sa main sur ma joue mais je me décalai. **« Jasper, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »** Je ne fis aucun geste. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Si je la regarde, je serais perdu. ** « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu. Un jour je t'expliquerais tout c'est promis. »** Je ne pus m'empêcher le lui lancer un regard méprisable. **« Plus aucun Cullen, c'est ça tes mots Isabella. Alors pourquoi es tu encore ici avec moi ? Hein ? Peux-tu répondre ça ? » **J'attendais ca réponse.. **« Parfaitement Withlock ! »** J'ai pas tout compris là. **« Tu n'es qu'un abruti »** Le major pris-le dessus. Il montra ses Cros. **« Tu n'es pas un Cullen et tu ne la jamais étais. Alors ce fait pas cette tête. Pour moi tu étais un Hale comme Rosalie. Pour ensuite devenir un Withlock. Et pour te dire je te préfère en Withlock. »** Ca je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Elle alla vers Peter et Charlotte. **« On continue ? »** Ils affirmèrent.

Quatorze heure pile poil nous étions dans le centre commerciale. Elle se tourna vers nous. **« Si vous le voulez bien j'ai une mission pour chacun d'entre vous. Est-ce que cela vous tente ? »** Ils affirmèrent tous**. « Très bien, Alors char' J'ai besoin de Fringue donc je t'ai tout noté sur cette feuille »** Elle lui donna la feuille. Elle la lut et je vis son visage s'illuminé. **« Pas de soucis. »**

**« Je t'ai mis de l'argent dans cette enveloppe. »**

**« Okay. Bon alors à vous deux. Peter je voudrais que tu aille dans des boutiques électroniques et que tu me trouve un autre portable s'il te plait. Avec forfait et tout le bordel qui va avec. »** Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe aussi, puis mon tour était venue. **« Quand à toi, Je t'ai fais une liste de livre que je voudrais que tu aille me chercher. »** elle me tendit la liste et l'argent nécessaire. **« Je crois que tout et bon. Ah oui une dernière question. Niveau sang vous vous géré bien en ce moment ? » **Si je m'attendais a cette question. Si elle ne savait pas déjà qu'on était mort, je pense qu'elle aurait paniqué vus nos têtes. ** . « On se maitrise tous très bien, Pourquoi ? »** Elle nous adressa un sourire **« Ca vous le saurez ce soir. »** Un nouveau mystère a la Bella Swan.

Je fis les courses demandé par mademoiselle Swan. C'est-à-dire une dizaine de bouquin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui payer.

La soirée battait son plein. Bella avait déjà bu son mojito. Le karaoké alla commencer avec Peter. Après Peter vint le moment de Charlotte. Celle-ci nous chanta 'Je serais' D'Emma Daumas. Je pouvais sentir l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour mon frère d'arme. Quand le tour de Isabella arriva, Elle se leva, pris le micro, ferma les yeux et se voix s'éleva dans les airs.

~Thirty Seconds To Mars : The Night of The Hunter~

I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell  
_Je suis né des entrailles d'une période asphyxiante_  
Beaten and broken and chased from the lair  
_Battu et brisé et chassé de la tanière_  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
_Mais je me suis élevé au dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et j'ai vu_  
I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak  
_Que j'étais pendu à l'arbre fait de paroles de faibles_  
The branches were bones of liars and thieves  
_Les branches étaient les os des menteurs et des voleurs_  
Rise up above it, high up above and see  
_Élève-toi au dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et voit_

Cette chanson était violente. Mais tellement belle.

Pray to your god, open your heart  
_Prie ton dieu, ouvre ton coeur_  
Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
_Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ne soit pas effrayé par l'obscurité_  
Cover your eyes, the devil inside  
_Couvre tes yeux, le diable au corps_  
One night of the hunter  
_Une nuit de chasseur_  
One day I will get revenge  
_Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_  
One night to remember  
_Une nuit pour se rappeler_  
One day it'll all just end, oh  
_Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_

Elle avait l'air si déterminé.

(Une, deux, trois, cinq)  
_(Une, deux, trois, cinq)_  
Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed  
_Béni par une garce engendrée par une semence de salaud_  
Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed  
_Quel plaisir de te rencontrer mais prépare-toi à saigner_  
Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise  
_Elever, je vais m'élever, je vais m'élever_  
Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
_Ecorche-la vivante, déchire-la en morceaux_  
Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
_Eparpille ses cendres, enterre son coeur_  
Rise up above it, high up above and see  
_Élève-toi au dessus de ça, plus haut que ça et voit_

Plus les mots sortaient de la bouche de Bella et plus le voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Lui dire que jamais je la laisserais.

Pray to your god, open your heart  
_Prie ton dieu, ouvre ton coeur_  
Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark  
_Qu'importe ce que tu fais, ne soit pas effrayé par l'obscurité_  
Cover your eyes, the devil inside  
_Couvre tes yeux, le diable au corps_  
One night of the hunter  
_Une nuit de chasseur_  
One day I will get revenge  
_Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_  
One night to remember  
_Une nuit pour se rappeler_  
One day it'll all just end, oh  
_Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_

Honest to God I'll break your heart  
_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
_Honnête devant Dieu je vais briser ton coeur_  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
_Te déchirer en morceau et t'éparpiller_

One night of the hunter  
_Une nuit de chasseur_  
One day I will get revenge  
_Un jour j'aurai ma revanche_  
One night to remember  
_Une nuit pour se rappeler_  
One day it'll all just end, oh  
_Un jour tout va juste se terminer, oh_  
(Je t'enculerai comme le diable)  
_(Je t'enculerai comme le diable)_

Quand elle eut fini, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tous les regards étaient sur elle. Je la regardais, elle avait compris que j'avais compris. La discutions aller bientôt arriver. Mais pas ce soir. Un jour. Mais pas ce jour. Après plusieurs autres personnes. Elle retourna sur la scène. ' Si tu savais' D'Emma Daumas.

**Les images défilent devant ses yeux troublés****  
****Il voit qu'on assassine, dans la télé****  
****Il se pose des questions,****  
****C'est pour du faux, pour du vrai ?****  
****Dis maman réponds, est-ce un film ou la réalité ?****[Refrain] :****  
****Si tu savais bébé****  
****On est loin de tes dessins animés,****  
****Ici on t'a donné,****  
****Comme un permis ou un droit de tuer****  
****Même si l'autre te ressemble bébé****Les armes et les bombes, pourtant ça il connaît,****  
****Mais personne ne tombe, quand il tire avec ses jouets.****  
****Ce qu'il voit lui fait peur, mais on l'envoie pas au lit****  
****Car il n'est que 20 heures****  
****Ce film là n'est pas interdit****[Refrain]****Si tu savais bébé****  
****On est loin de tes dessins animés,****  
****Pourquoi pas juste aimer,****  
****Pour être célèbre et passer à la télé.****[Refrain]****Si tu savais bébé****  
****On est loin de tes dessins animés,****  
****Ici on t'a donné,****  
****Comme un permis ou un droit de tuer****Si tu savais bébé****  
****Il est pas rose le monde où tu es né,****  
****Pourquoi pas juste aimer,****  
****Pour être célèbre et passer à la télé.****Maintenant fais de beaux rêves bébé,****  
****Fais de beaux rêves x2**

C'était mon tour. Bella allais partir quand je la retins par le poignet. **« Chante-la avec moi. » « Okay »** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de la chanter avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne.

~Kyo : Le Chemin ~

Jasper :

Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre  
A la lueur de nos mensonges  
Une main glacée jusqu'à l'ongle

Bella :

Regarde toi à l'autre pôle  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé à la longue

{Refrain:}  
On a parcouru les chemins  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru les chemins  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore encore

Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié rempli de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte

Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis étranger à ton coeur  
Seulement regarde comme on est seul

{au Refrain, x4}

Plus la chanson passait et plus nous nous rapprochions. Yeux dans les yeux. Je chantais pour elle. Je la voulais elle. J'essayer de lui faire passait toute mes émotions. Quand la chanson se finit j'étais dans ses bras. Nos lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Si je m'avançais juste d'un centimètre je pourrais les sentir sur moi. Je me noyais dans ses yeux. Je la voulais tellement. Ma petite humaine qui a chamboulé mon existence. SI seulement. Je priais pour qu'elle avance sa tête. _Embrasse-moi. _J'approchais ma main d'elle. Caressant ma joue. Je savourais sa présence, ma main sur sa joue. 'Approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Je fini par lui faire un baiser au coin des lèvres. **« Merci pour cette chanson. »** Après ses mots je partis rejoindre les autres. C'était la fin de notre soirée.

Une heure après cette chanson nous étions repartit. Bella avais pris ma moto. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. J'allais vers elle. **« Bella, je ne pourrais pas être là cette nuit, il faut que j'aille chasser. **» Elle m'embrassa la joue. **« Chasse bien Cowboy. »** je lui fis un clin d'œil et partit.

J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. De prendre du recul. Je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Comment réagirait-elle si elle venait à l'apprendre. Depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vue, je ne vois que par elle. J'étais tombé sous le charme de la timide Bella Swan. Mais depuis que je l'ai retrouvé au Texas. Depuis que la charmante et timide Bella Swan de Forks et devenue la jeune femme forte et indépendante. Drôle, sexy à souhait. Je n'étais plus autant attiré par son sang, non. Je voulais la femme. Je voulais la faire mienne. La protéger. L'aimer, la posséder corps et âmes. Je la voulais pour l'éternité. Face aux sentiments que j'ai pour Bella, je me rends compte que rien ne peux y remédier et que je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi fort au part avant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une histoire d'amour épic. Celle qui restera graver dans les mémoires de tout le monde. Une histoire qui ferait baver les auteurs de succès. Mais cette histoire ne verra jamais le jour. Quand Bella verra mes cicatrices, elle comprendra, elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi. Elle sera dégouté, aura peur et j'aurais perdu le seule être que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la perdre. Vivre dans un monde où elle me détestera me sera un enfer. Mais vivre dans un moment où elle n'existe pas ou plus est pire que la mort. Je serais damné a jamais.

Je sentais le major bouillir en moi. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle. Il avait besoin de sortir. D'évacuer. Je fermais les yeux et le laissa ressortir. Il chassa comme jamais. Cinq pumas y passèrent. Quand sa soif et sa colère fut évacuées il me laissa reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

La nuit commença à décliner. Je devais rentrer. Mes pas me guidèrent automatiquement vers chez Bella. J'arriver à l'orée du bois quand je ressentis une énorme vague de colère. Me clouant à terre. Ayant réussis à me remettre sur pied, je couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Bella était là devant moi. Un regard qui terrassera même le plus horrible des vampires. Son état de fureur augmenta considérablement quand elle me vit. Je voulu m'approcher mais dans son regard je compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Quand j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. **« Pourquoi Jasper ? »** Je restai interdit face à cette question. **« Pourquoi quoi Bella ? » **Je vis une larme perler au coin de son œil gauche. **« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »** Cette conversation commençait à m'énerver. **« Te dire quoi Bella ? Explique-moi. »** Je la vit essayer sa larme avec rage. **« Comment as-tu pus ? »** Je ne comprenais plus rien. **« Comment as-tu pus me cacher ça ! Jasper comment as-tu pus ? »** Elle cracha sa rage sur moi. **« Te cacher quoi Bella ? »** Elle s'avança vers moi toujours en colère, sans m'en rendre compte ses lèvres se sont retrousser. Cette histoire allais mal ce finir. **« Je n'en reviens pas. Dis moi Jasper est ce qu'un jour tu comptais m'avouer la vérité ? »** Elle était a quelques centimètres de mon visages. **« T'avouer quoi ? »** Et la sa réponse me pris au dépourvue. **« Tes sentiments pour moi ! Allais-tu me le dire un jour, allais-tu me dire que j'étais ta compagne ! »**

Une vague de rage se déversa avec force vers moi. Je grondais. **« Comment le sais-tu ? »** Je devais savoir.** « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Withlock ! » **Alors elle voulait la jouer comme ça. Elle n'allait pas être déçue. **« Et tu aurais fait quoi Isabella ? »** Je m'approchais d'elle, tel le prédateur que je suis. Elle voulait savoir, elle allait savoir. J'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens. **« Je vais te dire ce que tu aurais fait. Tu m'aurais repoussé des l'instants que je t'aurais raconté mon histoire, tu aurais été dégouter de voir mes cicatrices. Je suis le prédateur Bella. Tu t'es déjà brulé les ailes une fois, pourquoi aurais tu essayer avec moi ? »** Je devais lui faire peur. Je sondais ses émotions aucune peur. Je m'approchais de son coup, j'étais juste a quelques millimètre de sa jugulaire. **« Je suis le pire vampire qui soit Isabella. Je suis le dieu de la guerre. Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai tué des humains pendant plus d'un siècle. Je me suis repus de se sang. Je ne demandais pas, je prenais. Beaucoup de vampire se sont mesuré à moi. Et je suis encore là. Je pourrais te tuer la maintenant. Personne ne le saurait. Alors Isabella, N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? » **

Dans un souffle Bella me murmura sa réponse. **« Tu dois bien le sentir Jasper, Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »** Un grognement sorti de ma gorge. **« Comment ne pus-tu pas avoir peur ? »** Restant toujours immobile, ma petite humaine me souffla une nouvelle réponse. **« Mords-moi Jasper. »** Comment pouvais t'elle me dire ca, dans l'état de fureur que j'étais. **« Tu es folle, Isabella. TU voudrais mourir là maintenant ? »**

**« Si c'est part toi, oui, je veux bien mourir là, maintenant. »** La tension était palpable. Je ne ressentais plus de colère venant d'elle. Mais de l'espoir. Je ne comprenais plus**. « Que veux-tu Bella ? »** Je la regardais de nouveaux dans les yeux. **« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi, Jasper. » **

**« A quoi cela servirais ? »** Je me noyais dans ses yeux bruns. **« A connaitre ma réponse. **» Ce peut-il ? Non Jasper arrête d'espérer. **« Dis le Jasper ! »** Elle avait crié sa phrase. Sans crier gare, je la collai au mur de sa chambre. Dans un soupire de résignation, prêt à l'entendre rire. Je fini par lui avouer mes sentiments. **« Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan., Je t'aime depuis le commencement. »** Je m'attendais à un refus catégorique. Quand elle prit la parole. **« Je t'aime aussi Jasper Withlock et ce depuis le tout début. »** Je cherchais un signe pour voir si je rêver. Et tout doucement je sentais petit à petit des vagues d'amour. Je me laissai bercer par ses émotions, quand je sentis ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux pour pouvoir profiter des moindres sensations. Je la pris dans mes bras tout doucement comme ci c'étais la plus belle et plus fragile des choses. Je la déposai tranquillement sur son lit où nous nous allongeâmes. Bien vite nos baisers s'enflammèrent. Sa langue contre ma langue. Chaud contre Froid. Humaine contre vampire. Or contre chocolat. Bella coupa notre baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Elle se mit dans mes bras, soupira d'aise. **« Tu es un abruti, Jasper Withlock, mais un abruti que j'aime. »** Je souris à sa phrase. **« Oui, je suis un abruti, mais un abruti qui est fou amoureux d'une magnifique humaine. »** Je la regardai et vit qu'elle venait de s'endormir**. « Dors Darlin'. »**

Je lui embrassai une dernière fois les lèvres avant de mettre les couvertures sur elle. Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir accordé un tel ange.

* * *

**Comme je vous le disais plus haut. Ils ( Jasper/ Bella) Ont décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de ce mettre ensemble. **

**J'ai plusieurs choses à vous demander.**

**1°) Quels prochain personne ou couple de personne voulez vous voir bientôt ?**

**2°) Aimez vous toujours autant cette fiction ? **

**3°) Préférez vous de long chapitre mais qui apparaîtrons moins souvent ou des petits chapitre que vous aurez toutes les semaines ( sauf problème) ?**

**4°) Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes. Donc si quelqu'un veut devenir ma Beta, il n'y aura aucun problème.**

**Bien à vous !**

**Bisous**

**Exta 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! **

**Je tiens à remercier Ma Bêta Alouqua ! Merci Ma Belle.**

**Et je tiens a remercier tout celle (ceux) qui me suivent, qui me review ! **

**Sans vous cette histoire n'est rien. **

**Alors merci à Grazi, Guest, Liss Norris, Galswinthe , oliveronica cullen massen, Kimizaki et Alouqua77 Pour vos Reviews !  
**

**Merci à vous !**

* * *

**POV Alice.**

Deux années que Jasper avait quitté la famille, deux années que nous avions abandonné Bella.

Cinq années que nous étions plus un couple avec Jasper.

Cent dix sept années qu'Edward était seule.

Trois années qu'Edward est amoureux d'Isabella.

Deux années qu'Emmett ne blaguait plus, et que Rosalie s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vue à quel point Bella était précieuse.

Trois Années qu'Esmée a découvert une nouvelle fille à aimer, a chérir, sa famille ne comptait plus cinq enfants mais six.

Mais deux années que cette même fille n'est plus.

Trois Années que Carlisle a trouvé une magnifique fille pour qu'on lui enlève du jour au lendemain. Trois années que j'ai rencontré ma sœur et deux années que je ne l'ai point vue, ni en vrai, ni en vision.

Deux années où notre vie avait changé pour tourner au cauchemar.

Mais surtout trois années que Jasper avait trouvé son âme sœur. Pendant toute une année il a dut cacher ceci à tout le monde. Il a du vivre avec elle si proche sans jamais la toucher. Sans l'approcher. Une année qu'il a vécut dans l'ombre de son frère. Protégeant Bella de loin, l'aimant de loin. Sans jamais rien faire.

Edward n'aurait pas compris et la famille non plus. Ils pensaient tous qu'on était des compagnons. Alors que non. Si j'avais était sa véritable compagne je n'aurais pas était choquée et dégoutée par ses cicatrices. Je les aurais acceptées, aimées mais au lieu de ça j'en ai eu peur, je l'ai rejeté. J'avais peur du major du coup j'ai tout fait pour le faire disparaitre, le faire devenir aussi docile qu'un chaton. Mais voilà l'erreur que j'ai fait, il n'a plus confiance en personne, je l'ai moi-même éloigné de Bella sans le vouloir. Bella qui aurait tout accepté de lui de nous. Mais non, Jasper ne se montrerais pas. Il terra ses sentiments pour ne pas souffrir du rejet de Bella. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que notre belle humaine ne le rejettera pas, jamais.

Avant même qu'on arrive a Forks j'avais eue une vision de Bella. Celle qui changera tout, celle qui réussira à guérir notre major, celle qui lui montrera la voie.

A l'heure actuel Bella a du comprendre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Edward. Elle a aussi du se rendre compte que la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué était un magnifique vampire du Sud. Certes notre famille avait du lui manquer, mais quand la personne qui vous manque le plus n'est pas celle que vous pensiez, ceci devient un peu plus compliqué. Bella est une personne si douce, une battante qu'elle soit l'âme sœur de Jasper ne m'étonne pas. Mais leur amour ne sera pas sans embuches. Bella correspond plus au major qu'au pianiste torturé.

Depuis le début, il y avait quelque chose entre eux, depuis le premier instant que Jasper avait posé ses prunelles or sur Bella, depuis le moment là son destin s'est scellé au sien. Phoenix, Jasper a été la personne la plus apte à garder un œil sur elle, il lui avait promis, c'était sans doute leur première vrai conversation. Je me souviens encore, dans la voiture, il m'avait pris la main, tellement l'inquiétude le rongeait, ce simple acte si anodin qui soit était son premier touché depuis des années, il avait besoin d'une amie le jour là, et j'étais là. Bella a sans doute cru que c'était de l'amour mais non, c'était pour ce rassuré. Enfin on était arrivé à l'hôtel, il a regardé Bella dormir pendant quelques heures. Après la chute à commencer, Bella nous avait filler entre les doigts. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir sur place. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si désemparer. Déjà qu'il devait taire ses sentiments et en plus de cela il devait assister impuissant devant la romance de son frère et de sa moitié. Qui aurais cru que la compagne du major soit une humaine, très peu de vampire peu se vanter d'avoir rencontré leur compagnon humain, le jour où Bella lui fera gouter son sang, car elle le fera, ce jour là, elle comprendra vraiment tout ce que signifie d'être le compagnon de quelqu'un.

Certes Edward sera anéantis, mais il ne pourra rien n'y faire, ca aurais toujours du être Jasper pour Bella, mais voilà Edward avait était le plus rapide, surtout qu'avec Jasper on était sensé être un couple.

J'arrêtais là mes pensées, je sentais déjà Edward arrivé. Edward revenait de la chasse, il avait était avec Emmett. **« Alice ! Rose ! On est rentré de notre voyage. »** C'était du Emmett tout craché. Rosalie descendit les escaliers, regarda son mari avec amour.

**« Quand arrêteras-tu de raconter bêtises sur bêtises. » **

**« Mais mon amour, trois longues heures sans toi, c'est le bout du monde. » **

**« Je ne comprends pas, moi ca me faisait des vacances. » **

C'était du Rosalie tout craché. Je regardais la scène qui se dérouler devant moi, Edward était déjà partie dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait me désespérer. Je partie en direction de la forêt pour que mes pensées soient en sécurité loin d'Edward, Edward ne m'adressait plus la parole, depuis que je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus voir Bella. Cela dit, cela m'inquiétait quand même, plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu l'appeler, mais pour dire quoi ? _Salut, Bella, Ca va depuis deux ans ? Ecoute je t'appelle pas pour avoir de tes nouvelles mais parce que je n'ai plus de vision sur toi et j'aimerais bien pouvoir t'espionner. Sur ce merci de me le dire. Ciao._ Non, je ne pouvais décidemment pas l'appeler. Il me reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à espérer, que le destin l'a amené à Jasper. Vous me diriez, Alice pourquoi pas appeler Jasper, Pour la simple et bonne raison que si Bella, n'est pas avec Jasper, je vais encore plus l'anéantir. Je sais qu'il est avec Peter et Charlotte. Seulement, je ne sais pas où, ni pour combien de temps. Je sais que Jasper apprécier ne pas savoir son futur, je sais aussi qu'il aurait aimé que je le prévienne pour l'arrivé de Bella. Mais je me voyais mal lui dire. _Eh Jasper, je viens d'avoir une vision de ton âme sœur, mais c'est une humaine et tu vas vouloir la bouffer._ Non Décidemment je ne pouvais pas lui dire non plus. A quoi sert ce don, si je ne peux pas les aider à se retrouver. Peut être est ce leur destinée de ne jamais se retrouver. Non impossible, je l'ai vue, je les ai vu faire de grande chose, j'ai vu Bella l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, je l'ai vue lui dire de prendre son sang. Ils doivent être ensemble.

J'entendis des pas venir vers moi, Rosalie. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir de don, elle se trouvait toujours là quand il fallait. Tout comme Esmée. « **Que ce passe t'il Alice ? »** Rosalie était la meilleure.

**« J'ai peur pour la suite, Rose. Vraiment peur. »**

**« Peur de quoi ? Lili, tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais pourtant. »**

**« Même si ca concerne, Bella ? »** Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Je sais que Rose n'à jamais détester Bella. Elle était jalouse de son humanité. C'était elle qui répétait sans cesse qu'Edward et Bella n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Si elle savait. **« Raconte-moi, 'lice. Dis-moi la vérité sur Bella. Je t'en pris dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas la moitié de ce vampire ronger de romantisme. Dis-moi que si Bella est destinée à l'un de notre race, ce n'est pas lui. »** Je la voyais espérer. Comment allez t'elle réagir quand elle saura que l'âme sœur de Bella n'est d'autre que son frère. **« Elle n'est pas destinée à Edward, Rose. »**

**« Dieu Merci, Dieu existe réellement. »** Rose bien qu'elle soit née dans les années vingt, au contraire d'Edward, Rosalie ne croit absolument pas en Dieu. Elle a toujours dit haut et fort, ''si Dieu existerait, les vampires eux non, point barre. Le sujet est clos.''

**« Bella est destinée à un autre vampire. »** Rosalie détourna la tête sous le choc. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. **« Qui ? Je t'en pris ne me dis pas un des Volturis, Il y a peu de personne qui mérite Bella. » **Rose avait vraiment peur pour Bella. **« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a le vampire le plus méritant, celui qui lui correspond le mieux. Ils sont si semblable, et plus ils passeront du temps ensemble et plus leur ressemblance ce verront. Notre petite sœur sera la meilleure dans sa nouvelle vie, si nouvelle vie, elle a. »** A son regard, je compris toute suite que Rose avait devinée. **« Alors c'est vrai, Jasper n'est pas ton compagnon. Je m'en doutais un peu. Comment vis tu cette nouvelle ? »** Je venais de lui lancer une bombe. Et elle, elle s'inquiétait pour moi. **« Tout va bien, Rose, je l'ai su depuis le début. Et cela fait cinq années qu'on fait semblant pour vous préserver. »** Ma sœur me pris dans ses bras. **« Parle-moi de mon autre sœur, s'il te plait. »**

**« Je n'ai plus de vision de Bella depuis un certain moment, et cela commence à m'inquiétait. Bella est la compagne de Jasper, tu te rends compte de se qu'il a du vivre car Edward avait revendiqué Bella comme sienne. Car monsieur ne lisait pas en elle, et que son sang l'attirait comme jamais. Attention je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il aimait une personne qui était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre. Ca aurait du être Jasper depuis le début. Cela a toujours était Jasper. Malgré l'histoire d'Edward et d'Isabella qui débutait, rien ne changeait, son destin finissait toujours avec Jasper. Mais depuis deux ans, je n'ai plus de vision de Bella. Je vois Jasper avec quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas son visage. Jasper est parti car il ne supportait plus de vivre sous le même toit d'Edward. Le voir tous les jours, lui rappelait continuellement qu'il avait perdu sa compagne. Car oui, Jasper est au courant, il a compris dés qu'il la vue. » **Je voyais Rose m'écouter avec attention. **« J'ai eue une vision de Bella embrassant Jasper comme ci sa vie en dépendait, je l'ai vus l'accepter comme il aurait du être accepter. J'ai vus Jasper blessé et Bella lui donnait son sang. Elle est prête à tout pour lui. Elle lui donnerait sa vie s'il la voulait. Mais je n'ai jamais vue Bella se faire transformer par Jasper, ni par personne d'autre. Voilà ce qui ne va pas. Bella doit devenir une vampire, Bella doit être transformée par le venin de Jasper. Mais j'ai beau pousser mes visions. Rien. Pas que Jasper ne veut pas transformer Bella. Car si ça tenait qu'à lui, Bella serait déjà un vampire. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. Je suis perdue, j'ai tellement peur pour eux. »**

Rosalie regarda le ciel. **« S'ils sont fait pour être ensemble rien ne pourra les arrêter. Ni des vampires, ni les loups, ni même Dieu. Jasper fera tout pour la protéger et j'ai l'impression que Bella fera de même pour Jasper. Je sens qu'ils changeront le monde à eux deux. Bella est déjà incroyable humaine alors vampire. Isabella fera une très belle immortelle même si ca me fend le cœur qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir une vie humaine, ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant. » **Sa plus grande tristesse, Bella l'avait ressentie quand elle avait croisé Rose pour la première fois. Je sais que si Bella pourrait, Elle lui donnerait de quoi avoir un enfant.

Je repensai à Emmett. **« Rose, comment crois tu qu'Emmett va le prendre ? » **Un franc sourire traversa son visage. Rosalie se tourna vers moi. **« Tu sais Emmett à toujours considérer Bella comme sa petite sœur, notre départ l'a anéanti. Jasper est la personne dont il est le plus proche après moi. Bella malgré tout restera à jamais son rayon de soleil, humaine ou vampire. Emmett avait une sœur quand il était humain, il n'en a jamais trop parler. Mais sa sœur ressemblait trait pour trait à Bella. Le jour où l'on la rencontrée, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer si ça avait était possible. Bella est le rayon de soleil de beaucoup de monde. Mais personne ne pourra rivaliser entre le lien d'Emmett et de Bella à part leurs compagnons respectifs. Et encore je n'en suis pas si sur. Alors le jour où Emmett l'apprendra il sautera au plafond. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt la voir. J'ai besoin de me faire pardonner. »** Rosalie avait l'air si sereine. Elle rayonnait en parlant d'eux. Alors là j'ai su, que Rosalie allait bientôt pouvoir revoir sa sœur. **« On devrait peut être rentré, Lice. » **Je levais les yeux au ciel, je vous en pris donnez moi un signe.

**« Je ne sais pas Rose, j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait attendre encore un peu. »**

**« Une vision Alice ? »**

**« Juste un pressentiment. » **

**« Okay, alors attendons pour voir ce qu'il va arriver. »**

Comme pour me donnez raison, mon portable sonna. **« C'est Bella. » « Décroche idiote. » **

Je pris mon courage à deux mains. **« Bella ? » **Rosalie s'approcha de moi, pour me soutenir. Je pus entendre enfin sa voix après deux années. **« Tu le savais Alice, n'est ce pas ? » **Le moment de vérité était arrivé. **« Oui, Bella. Je l'ai toujours su. » **La conversation, n'allait pas être la meilleur qui soit. **« Comment as-tu pu me le cacher ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser avec Edward ? » **Bella était désemparée. **« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella, si tu savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais fait la promesse à Jasper. Je ne pouvais trahir sa confiance. Jasper avait peur. »** Je ne savais pas comment notre chère humaine allait réagir. **« Pourquoi avait-il peur ? De quoi ? Il ne voulait pas de moi. »** Ses mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. **« Non, non Bella, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il voulait tout de toi, il te voulait, mais Edward est tombé sous ton charme et tu avais l'air d'être tombé sous le sien aussi, alors il s'est effacé pour que tu sois heureuse. Il ne voulait que ton bonheur, même si ton bonheur était loin de lui. Jasper est la personne qui a le plus souffert de notre départ. »** Je lui racontai tout de A à Z. Bella m'écoutait avec attention. Nous pûmes l'entendre sanglotait de temps à autre. Bella repris enfin la parole et ses mots nous touchèrent au plus haut point. **« Ca aurais toujours dut être Jasper. Depuis le commencement. Je l'aime. Lui et personne d'autre. J'ai aimé Edward certes mais quand vous êtes partis, j'ai été anéantie de n'avoir jamais parlé avec Rosalie mais surtout de n'avoir jamais parlé avec Jasper. Vous me manquez tous. Mon grand frère me manque. Même Rosalie me manque. J'ai toujours eue envie de lui parler, d'apprendre à la connaitre. Alice j'ai peur de leur réaction. Mais j'ai surtout peur de te perdre toi, je suis si désolée. J'ai toujours crus que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas refreiner les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Jasper. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Mais je donnerais ma vie pour lui. » **Et tu le feras. Rosalie était émue.

Rosalie voulu lui parler mais je lui fis signe que non, pas maintenant. Bientôt, elle reverrait sa petite sœur. **« Bella, prend soin de lui, il en a besoin. J'ai mal agis et réagis quand j'étais avec lui. Il n'a pas confiance en lui et il a peur que tu le fuis. Prend garde Bella, car malgré que vous soyez compagnons, il aura peur que tu réagisses avec dégout quand tu sauras toute son histoire. » **Isabella assimila comme elle put les faits. **« Merci Alice, à Bientôt. »** Elle raccrocha.

**« Comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir ? »**

**« Bien tout va bien se passer maintenant. »**

**« J'en suis heureuse. On devrait rentrer maintenant. »**

**« Oui Rose, rentrons, nous aurons bientôt de leur nouvelle. »**

Sur ces paroles, nous partîmes rejoindre notre famille, fermant nos esprits à Edward nous rentrâmes comme deux folles à la maison.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! J'ai adoré l'écrire. Donc je vous dis à tout vite pour le prochain Chapitre ! **

**Bien à vous !**

**Exta 3 **


End file.
